After all this time (I'm still into you)
by InsertAnUsername
Summary: [A crossover fic of PPL/The 100] Raven is still in love with her ex girlfriend, Anya. Only, Anya is now engaged to another woman. Raven accepts the engagement invitation in hope to show Anya what's she missing. Raven grabs hold of a random woman and introduces her as her new girlfriend. [Fake/Pretend relationship.] [Other ships such as Emison and Clexa will be included.]
1. Chapter 1

**27th October, 2017.**

London. On a post card it looks wonderful. The heart of the United Kingdom. In reality, it's freezing. Beyond it. And overbearingly annoying, especially with the crowds of street walkers and the jammed public transport. Does every single British citizen live here? Spencer's starting to think so. The tube was chaotic. As always. Times like this she misses Rosewood. She would rather have a psychopath gunning for her, instead of pressed against the train walls by an heavy man. How many stops now until she arrives back to her neighbourhood? Two. Just two more stops.

Two more stops until she's back home with her baby.

Spencer takes the crammed opportunity to be alone with her thoughts, thinking about what her baby has been up to today whilst she's been working hard in the office. Would she have missed her, too? No doubt about it. She will be excited as soon as she steps through the door.

She's experienced love in the past, but not to this extent. Not this intense fondness and attachment of another living being. Something that gives her a purpose in life. The joy of leaving work and going home. The only thing that keeps her sane from the loneliness. The one who understands her.

The over head speaker announces that it's only more stop. One more stop until Holborn tube station. Thank God.

Spencer takes the opportunity to take a look at her phone. No new messages - which is more or less than same as usual these days but a new notification on Facebook. The app opens and see she's one of her best friends name. _Emily Fields has tagged you and four others in a picture._

The photo reveals - another picture of the twins with Alison. Alison is feeding them their breakfast. It's heart warming just seeing their faces. These were the memories that she was missing out on. She should be home to see her best friends happy.

"Holborn Tube Station." The announcement says, alerting her of her arrival. She fights out of her way through the crowded area of people and let's out a sigh - why did she ever bother moving to London?

Holborn reminded her of why she had moved here to begin with. Just taking that one step out of the station brings a smile to her face. Her house was situated in the middle of historic buildings, it's like breathing in history itself as she walks home. From Tudor styled houses to old looking coffee shops. It was a wonderful setting that she fell in love with. The new builds do not compare. But in comparison; her one bed apartment was expensive. Too expensive. The price of living in London, though.

Spencer takes a turn at the end of the street and pushes the front door of the apartment complex open, leading her to the set of stairs that she has to endure every time she comes home from a long, boring day at work. She doesn't understand why she chose to work in law, sometimes she wishes that she took another job interest instead; something more stimulating for her mind. The cases were the only thing from preventing her from leaving - only when there is no cases, she's stuck behind her computer, hitting keys. It was long and draining.

Spencer unlocks her front door and pushes it open, allowing her to take her first step back into her brightly lit home. She can hear the television in the back ground, no doubt her baby has had the joys of lounging around, lazily. She walks in to the living room and a smile appears on her face.

Her love is sitting there on the edge of the seat, waiting for her attention and affection, excitedly.

"Had a good day, pretty girl?" Spencer asks, as she walks over to the settee, watching the excitement grow even more with each step. She takes a seat next to her ginger and black spotted bengal kitten, allowing her to jump around on her body. "I've missed you, too."

Nala purrs with each stroke - she was a needy little ball of cuteness. Who needed human companionship when she could come home to this fluff ball?

"Did you enjoy the YouTube videos I had found for you?" Spencer asks, placing a kiss on Nala's head. Nala purrs with happiness at the attention. "I bet you did."

"Do you want some food?" Spencer asks as she stands up from the settee and walks over to her kitchen area which was joined on to the living room. Nala follows, intrigued, meowing as Spencer gets out the cat food from the cupboard and places it in her bowl. She smiles as Nala runs over to the bowl with such eager. "Enjoy, pretty one."

Spencer takes a seat on the settee, stretching out along the cushions, with a sigh of relief. It was Friday - meaning that she can stay in the comfort of her own home for two days with Nala.

Her phone vibrates in her blazer pocket. An incoming FaceTime from the one and only other half to her Team Sparia. The dwarf that she loved so much. Spencer stretched out her arm and pressed accept to the call. Aria appears on the screen with a frown on her face.

"Why am I looking at your ceiling?" Aria questions.

"My bad." Spencer replies, switching the camera round. This was an awkward position, which made her head look abnormally longer. "Hello, little one."

"Hey, S. I'm sorry to call in unannounced. I thought that you could be at work, so, I didn't know if I was interrupting. How're you?"

Weird. Why would she call me to ask how I am? Oh, wait, it's not another moment of worrying about me, again, is it?

"I'm pretty exhausted, aside from that, I'm great." Spencer replies, adding a bit more enthusiasm in her voice than intended. "How're you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Hey, listen, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Actually, I have nothing planned. I may catch up with some reading and spend some time with Nala."

Aria rolls her eyes, "I don't know why I asked. What did we say the last time we spoke?"

A lot of things, mainly Aria threatening me to go out and speak to actual other human beings.

"To converse with others that aren't my cat?" Spencer asks, frowning at her. "There is nothing wrong with quality time with Nala. She is adorable."

"You can't just spend every day with your cat, S. You need to interact with others."

Spencer sighs, not wanting this conversation again. She does enough interaction with her co-workers, that should be enough. Hell, she should receive a medal for interacting with such boring people. She wasn't on their level - they knew it and she knew it. "I do, every day at work."

"Yeah, interacting with people who you despise isn't valid." Aria states. "My book tour has come to an end and I don't have to be home yet. I was thinking that I could fly over to spend some time with my favourite, crazy cat lady."

"I must detest that comment, thank you." Spencer grumpily replies, glaring at the grinning brunette. "Well, I have two days off. When can you make the flight?"

"There's one tomorrow morning at 8:30am, could you pick me up from Heathrow? Or are you still protesting against using your car in London?"

Spencer laughs at the comment. "I will pick you up. How long is the said flight?"

Aria peers her head over the phone, to what Spencer believes would be her laptop. "2 hours and 40 minutes, so let's settle it at around half 10?"

"They have a coffee shop in there, so I'll wait for you." Spencer responds, with a smile.

"Awesome!" Aria exclaims. "I'll leave you to your, uh, night in with Nala, then."

And on queue, Nala jumps on the settee, making a bed on Spencer's chest. "Nala is looking forward to finally meeting one of her aunts. Have a safe flight tomorrow, little one."

"Bye, S. Bye, Nala." Aria shouts, waving frantically down the phone.

The call ends and Spencer tosses her phone aside so she could pet Nala, who's sprawled out on her upper torso. The warmth of Nala's body pressed against her and the comfort of the settee that met her back was enough for the exhaustion to over take her.

* * *

 **28th October 2017.**

"Do you think we'll see the Queen?" Clarke asks, wearing an union jack flag hat as she peers around the sight seeing experience, with an excited grin on her face.

"Probably not, no." Raven replies, looking around at the buildings and then back down at the map in her hands. "I think they'll have them guards, though."

"Not as interesting," Clarke whines, scrunching up her face in disinterest before looking again. "What about the Princes?"

Raven looked over at her friend, who is leaning over the open top bus, in awe of everything and anything. They both look like the true definition of tourists; with Clarke with her hat and a purple "I love London" hoodie. Looking like a complete nerd. It doesn't help that Raven was hiding behind union jack scarf and her hood up, anything to take the attention away from her. The paparazzi would have a field day with shit like this.

"I don't think the Princes would be there, either." Raven speaks, her words get muffled behind the scarf.

"Why did we come to England, again?" Clarke asks, with disappointment as she swings round to look at Raven.

"You know why." Raven responds, sourly, avoiding Clarke's stern gaze on her.

"Because the love of your life is getting engaged to another woman."

"She is not the love of my life." Raven protests, throwing her hands up in the air for extra added affects of dramatics.

"If that wasn't true - why are we here to begin with? What is your reason again for being here?"

"To show her what she's missing." Raven groans out the words, sounding pathetic. She was drunk when she made this plan after accepting the formal request. She couldn't go back on it now.

"Exactly." Clarke smirks. A smirk that is irritating Raven. "Have you thought about who you're calling in for your arm candy for the event?"

"I am not using an escort service for an engagement party. Besides, I have you. You can be my arm candy."

"No offence, I do not want to be all over the news as your new girlfriend, thank you." Clarke replies, staring straight at her. Her facial expression softens, almost into a shy smile. "Lexa is going to be there right? I don't want to give off the vibe that I'm taken by you."

By you? What's wrong with me?

"Oh, thanks, C. Just use my fame to your advantages but not help a girl out."

Clarke chuckles, slumping against the seat next to Raven. "Just hire a prostitute, it's fine. Least, you'll have a chance of getting laid by the end of the night."

"You are the worst." Raven groans, flopping her head back against her shoulders, looking directly up at the cloudy overcast. "What am I gonna do?"

"Rae. You're a hot, well known soccer player. It shouldn't be hard for you to find someone, just ask one of your fan girls to step in."

Raven dismisses the idea, not liking the fact of using her fame for such advantages, she's built up a great relationship with her fan base. "Nah, I can't do that."

"Well, looks like you've got a week to find a hot, British girl to take with you. Good luck, Romeo." Clarke winks at her, before turning her attention to the sight seeing again. "Oh, look, it's Buckingham Palace!"

* * *

Spencer was awaiting in Star Bucks, sitting in the corner of the busy air port coffee shop, a grande black coffee on the wooden table and a hot chocolate for Aria and her worn down copy of 'The Notebook' in her hands - she had time to waste after all, she ended up driving to the airport earlier than expected to try and avoid the traffic jams.

London was too chaotic when it came to driving, which irritated her to no ends. Even worse than the public transports.

Spencer had half hour to kill before Aria arrives to the extremely cold country.

Half hour to enjoy the peace and somewhat quiet - apart from the crowded coffee shop and the crowds of chatter. Enough time to indulge in this book, for maybe the millionth time in her life.

And that's what she does, losing track of time as she flickers through the pages with complete interest, forgetting the world that was carrying on around her. It wasn't until a small brunette came waltzing over to her table brought Spencer back to reality. Spencer's eyes darted from the pages in her hands, looking up to her smiling best friend.

"Aria." Spencer says, with a smile as she steps up from the wooden chair and pulls Aria in for a long over due hug. "Well, you haven't changed one bit, have you?" Spencer inspects Aria's clothing as she pulls away from the embrace. Aria looks more mature than she's ever seen her, sporting a flowery knee length dress and black tights. Her hair was less eccentric, with one tone color of dark brown, in a shoulder length bob.

"I would say the same about you, did you not grow out of the geeky attire?" Aria teased, eyes flickering to inspect Spencer's outfit. Spencer was wearing a red and blue plaid suspend skirt with a black thin jumper underneath the skirt and with knee length black tights.

Spencer blushed at the comment and grunted her response, "I like my outfit choices, thank you."

"I can tell," Aria winked as she pulled her taller best friend in for another hug. "I've missed you, S."

"I've missed you, too, little one." Spencer softly replied, tightening the hold until Aria broke free, taking a seat in the vacant seat. "I've brought you a hot chocolate. Tell me about your book tour."

"It went really well, I'm exhausted though." Aria replies, taking a swig from her coffee. "I've signed my name that much on books that it felt began to feel strange seeing my own name, like it wasn't even mine any more."

"Semantic satiation." Spencer responds after taking a swig of her own drink. Aria looks directly at her, with a confused expression. "It's when you repeat a word a lot then it loses it's meaning temporarily."

"Kinda," Aria replies, her expression softening now understanding the conversation. "I figured now the book tour is over, me and Ezra can settle down when I go back to the states. He's desperate for wanting to have children."

"That sounds great," Spencer replies, with a forced smile. It's not like she was unhappy for her best friend, far from it, it was just that everyone of her friends were finally settling down and starting their own families. It was more envy. Envious of their happiness and stability. "I'm happy for you, Ar."

Aria gave her a look, of perching her eyebrow up. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Spencer replies, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Are you ever going to meet someone again?" Aria asks, smoothly.

Spencer sighs, slumping down the chair and looks everywhere but at the curious brunette. "I've not met anyone, no. I'm really okay on my own, besides I have Nala."

"Spence." Aria challenged, frowning at her.

"Aria."

"I thought you were on the dating websites. What was that one called?" Aria asks, bringing her hand to her chin. "Plenty of Fish?"

Spencer frowned, thinking of her experience with the dating sites. Hanna and Aria had convinced her to join them, just to have a one night stand. It didn't have to be full commitment, just to get "herself out there."

Only, her dating website experience were profoundly awful. Half hour after signing up and putting in all her details and she made a great effort to ensure her profile was perfect. Only, to have cringe-worthy men asking her if she would like a threesome with their wife, or the top of the cringe board was a guy asking if he could have a collection of her soiled underwear.

Safe to say; her "online dating" experience came to an end after that message. Spencer had deleted her profile and stayed the hell away from any sites like it.

"Plenty of nut cases." Spencer corrects her with a frown. "I had a guy ask me if he could have my dirty underwear."

"That's... gross." Aria replied, with a face of disgust. "What about blind dating?"

Spencer finished drinking the rest of her coffee before placing it on the table and rolled her eyes at Aria's request. "I'm perfectly fine, Ar. Putting my dating life aside-"

"-Lack of it." Aria reminded her.

Spencer glared at the brunette and grunted, "Yes, lack of it. Where would you like to go?"

"You can't come to London without going to see where the Royal family live, right?" Aria says, with a beam of an excited smile.

"Let's go then." Spencer replies, standing up from the chair and wrapping her brown long winter coat around her.

* * *

Whilst Clarke was off taking photographs of anything and absolute everything, Raven excused herself to go check out the small coffee shop down the street. Clarke had mentioned she was freezing and hungry, Raven thought of the idea of going for a food run and for some hot drinks, leaving the blonde in her element to take more snaps of the palace.

Raven enjoyed London, apart from the crowds of people all walking in the same direction on the sidewalks or the fact she just this second got attacked by a woman ramming a buggy into her. The best part was, when Raven snapped her head around, the mother had been glaring at her. Raven put her hands up in protest, not wanting to annoy anyone further.

Everything else about London was nothing short of beautiful, she liked the quirky details of the buildings and not to mention the accents. It's unfair how the British could sound so incredible. Maybe she could follow Clarke's words and find some gorgeous girl to woo over whilst she's here. It's not like she lacks the confidence to go out of her way to approach a girl.

Raven couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to.

The only thing holding her back was the fact her heart belong to someone already.

And she was waiting for that said someone to change their mind, cancel their engagement and come running back to her. If only life works like that. Anya was nothing but in love with the other girl. She must be if she's choosing to settle down and commit to her fiancee. And Raven was definitely jealous that she wasn't the woman that Anya hadn't chose to commit to. It should be her.

Raven growled to herself as she moved through the crowds; growling at herself in particular for being so strung up on someone. She hated it, hated the fact that Anya still clung on to her heart even though she's moved on from Raven so easily.

Raven wished she had the same power; wished she could move on, too. It wasn't like she didn't have girls falling at her feet - quite the opposite. But, she doesn't want to meet anyone else. She wanted Anya, only. Pathetic enough, she had flown all the way to England to attend her ex girlfriend's engagement, in hope to impress her all over again. Pathetic, really, wasn't it?

Especially when it's already been two years since Anya ran off to follow her dreams without her.

Get a grip of yourself, woman. Raven tried to tell herself.

Or in the words of Clarke and Octavia: Get yourself a fuck buddy and get the fuck over Anya.

Why was she even attending this stupid party any way? It's not like they stayed in contact over the years. Oh, yeah, their families were still close with each other. Her mother had insisted that Raven went to show Anya of their family "support" - little did they know that Raven was a great support for Anya once. Supporting her legs around her waist, as she pinned the blonde against a wall.

Raven was so lost in her own thoughts as she passed through the crowds edging towards the small coffee shop that she had bumped into someone. As Raven came out of her own daze, she looked at the person ready to apologise for her clumsy actions.

What she wasn't expecting was her.

Anya, standing tall and breathtakingly gorgeous, in her stupidly tight leather jeans and her ripped tank top, with a gothic top hat placed on top of her braided back hair.

Anya and her new fiancée, who's standing in a long, black dress, sporting the same kind of braided back hair.

Shit.

"Fucking hell." Raven says first, voicing out the shit coincidence of these events. Especially when she's walking around London with a tourist scarf on and she hasn't made herself look immaculate. Raven looked up to find Anya's stern eyes glaring at her. "I'm really sorry."

"Raven?" Anya replies, the glare transforming into a sincere smile. It dawns on Raven that her hood is still intact, over her head. Raven pushes down the hood and gives a weak smile in return. "It is you."

"Duh? Who else would it be?" Raven replies, with a forced fake goofy grin. Hating the fact that Anya's lips are twitching with a smile - hating the fact she was still in awe of that stupid smile. "I did say I was coming to your engagement party. Congratulations, by the way." The last part of the sentence came out strained, way too forced.

"Thank you, let me introduce you to my wife to be.." Anya replies, her lips forming into a full smile. Raven's eyes flicker to the taller woman standing next to her as Anya takes a grip on her waist. Raven didn't need an introduction; she knew who this blonde woman was in front of her. It's hard not to know them when they're popular in the America music charts. It's hard not to notice the girlfriend stealer.

Raven rolled her eyes at herself, play nice Reyes.

"This is Niylah. Niylah, this is Raven, we went to college together." Anya introduces them, with a smile.

 _And I'm your ex girlfriend, but whatever, ignore that vital information._

Niylah takes a step forward from Anya's hold, offering her hand out in a polite exchange as a smile appears on her face. "It's nice to meet you. Anya here hasn't let me have the pleasure yet of meeting her old friends."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, really, considering she got up and ran from us all." Raven responds, shaking Niylah's hand. Anya froze on the spot and rolled her eyes. One point to Raven claw.

"Any way, we can catch up another time. Are you bringing a date with you?" Anya asks, trying to change the conversation as quickly as possible as she takes a stand next to Niylah again and linking their hands together.

Raven tried the ignore the ache of her heart just watching them.

And now she was under pressure, she didn't want to turn up to their engagement party without an actual date. She wanted to make Anya think she's missing out, that was her plan after all. "Actually, yeah, I'm bringing someone."

"Oh? Where are they?" Anya asks with a tilt of her head.

Shit. Fucking shit. Raven looks around for a sign, becoming nervous under pressure. She spots the coffee shop sign and goes with it, hoping it's enough. "They're, uh, in the coffee shop, getting us coffee."

"Awesome! We have time to go meet them, right, darling?" Niylah asks Anya, her British accent boring annoyance into Raven.

 _Please say no._

Anya looks down at her watch, with a thoughtful expression. "I mean we have to go arrange the food for our party," Anya replies and Raven let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Thank fucking God. "But, we can spare five minutes."

Fuck.

"You two should definitely get going." Raven replies, nervously.

"No, no, it's fine. I insist, after you." Niylah responds, gesturing out her arm.

 _I must assure you now, girlfriend stealer, that this is anything but fine._

Raven tries to come up with a quick plan for her bullshit lie that she's made up; anything other than letting them go in that shop to meet her none existent girlfriend. The two blondes are waiting, watching her with intent stares, waiting for her next move.

Raven feels like she should be looking round for a shovel to dig her own grave and hide herself forever.

A brunette comes walking out of the coffee shop holding two cups in her hands, attempting to walk through their put together group to the outdoor sitting area and Raven doesn't think her plan through when she reaches out to grab the hold of the woman and squeaks out "Hey babe!"

The woman startles under Raven's hold, looking up from the cups and meets Raven's eyes. The first thing that Raven thinks of how grateful she was to grab hold of a woman that was attractive because the brunette certainly was. The second thing that Raven thinks of; how the hell was she going to play this out? The woman was frowning at her - clearly not happy with the fact she's just got grabbed by a stranger.

"Hello?" The brunette speaks, finally, eyes flickering from Raven to the other two strangers, who are watching them with intent stares.

"Hey, you." Raven squeaks out, a blush creeping up on her face. Never before has she felt this embarrassed. "Thank you for bringing out our drinks, aren't you sweet?" Raven says, placing a ghostly kiss on the brunette's cheek and takes the nearest cup.

The brunette looks horrified, standing tall and stiff but doesn't question anything, her eyes are too busy flickering in between, with confusion. "No problem?"

Anya clears her throat with a fake cough, which startles Raven. Her nerves seriously on edge. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, yes. Anya, Niylah, this is -" Raven pauses, hoping for a sign. Any sign. Could she make a name up? "This is, uh.."

"Spencer!" A smaller brunette shouts, waltzing over to the group.

"This is Spencer." Raven confirms, confidently. Thank you, little person for saving the day.

Anya nods, clearly not convinced on the little act happening in front of them, as her eyes are narrowed looking at Raven. "Nice to meet you, Spencer. I look forward to seeing more of you at the party. We really have to go now."

"It's nice meeting you all." Niylah says, with a gleam of a smile before walking away with hand in hand with Anya.

Raven let's out a groan, watching the sickly loved up couple walk away hand in hand. Raven soon comes back to her new reality when Spencer tries to break free of her hold. Raven let's go of her tight hold and takes a step back. Inside of her own mind she's now panicking, mainly for her career, thinking that the tall brunette would press charges for her random assault on her arm. Raven brings her hand up to her nape, nervously. "Listen, I'm so fucking sorry."

"Would you care to explain to me what's happening?" Spencer asks, staring directly at her, clearly not amused or impressed.

Fuck. "Well, uh, I kind-of-told-her-you-are-my-girlfriend." Raven quickly confesses, the heat building up in her neck.

"Wait, what?" Spencer replies, her mouth gaped wide open, horrified yet again."Why would you do such a thing?"

 _Because I'm an idiot?_ "I'm sorry! I panicked, that was my ex girlfriend and she wanted to know if I was bringing a date to their engagement party. I picked you because you was the first woman I saw."

"You know, that's not a great way to charm a woman, especially your girlfriend." The smaller brunette adds in, smirking from ear to ear.

Spencer's glare diverted to her friend, the smaller brunette threw up her hands in protest. "This isn't funny."

"It kinda is." The smaller one shot back with a laugh. "I leave you for two seconds and you're in a relationship."

Spencer's body stiffened at the words and shook her head. "I am not in a relationship."

Raven zoned out of the conversation, well, argument and tried to re-focus on her thoughts: she really has put herself in a shit situation, why didn't she just tell the truth to Anya and not make up a lie about being in a relationship with a stranger? What the fuck was she going to do? This Spencer woman wasn't going to go along with the ride.

Not unless she convinces her.

"I know this is fucked up," Raven speaks up, inhaling a deep breath before carrying on. "I kind of need you to be my girlfriend."

Spencer shakes her head in a protest, "No thank you."

Spencer tries to walk away from the conversation but the smaller brunette steps in to prevent her. Spencer shoots her with another glare. "It might do you some good, getting out of the house and actually socialising."

"Aria." Spencer says, sternly, glaring into her. "No, how many times do I need to say this? I'm quite content with Nala."

"You can't always to be a crazy cat lady, S." Aria mutters underneath her breath.

Raven watches the exchange, tilting back and forth on her heels, nervously. She quickly makes a first judgement about the taller brunette with Aria's words; clearly Spencer is an introvert and this Nala must be a cat. Great job on choosing someone who's nothing like you, Rae. You've just made your fake relationship even more harder to convince others.

Well, it's not even a relationship if Spencer doesn't want it.

Maybe she should have hired an escort after all.

Maybe she could offer Spencer the money?

"What about if I paid you?" Raven quickly shouts out.

"Paid me to be your girlfriend?" Spencer shots back, raising both eyebrows in shock. "This gets even better: now you want me to be, what, an escort?"

Fucking hell, that didn't go in her favour. Maybe she should of kept her mouth shut.

"You need to work on your game." Aria jokingly advises.

With that comment, Raven gets offended. She's always had game; she's had the privilege of being smoother than butter itself. "I have game!" Raven argues back, irritated with the comment.

Aria throws up her hands in a protest, looking away from the glare.

"Clearly." Spencer scoffs as rolls her eyes. "Does this game of yours normally consist of bribing random women with money to be in a relationship with you?"

"You know what? This relationship is over. It was nice meeting you both." Raven glares at them, pushing the cup that was in her hands into Spencer's before walking off in the opposite direction, hot on her heals, boiling up with irritation.

Spencer watched as the tanned stranger power walked down the path, watching the pony tail bob side to side. Spencer felt a sprang of guilt for that last comment; thinking she may have over stepped the mark.

"Well, that was the shortest relationship ever to exist." Aria comments after taking a swig of her drink. "I stand incorrect; I think it's you that needs to work on your game. That last comment was uncalled for."

"I know." Spencer groans, running her hand through her hair.

Spencer sighs, watching the tanned woman go out of view. Her tall legs becoming restless, wanting to run in the same direction to find the brunette and apologise. Only, the brunette was no where to be seen any more - she had swarmed into the crowds of London tourists.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The translations for Raven's angry Spanish will be at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"No tengo ningún juego? Te lo mostraré." Raven grunts, marching through the hotel lobby to find the elevators.

"Rae!" Clarke shouts, trying to keep up with the angry power walk, ignoring the looks of the hotel staff as Raven paces through, angrily. "Will you just slow down and tell me what's happened?"

Raven halts her steps to turn to face her best friend, throwing her hands up to her face in a dramatic mock. "Oh, mírame, soy un perdedor engreído que pasa tiempo con mi gato, emitiendo juicios sobre la vida de otras personas que ni siquiera sé porque soy un idiota virtuoso."

Clarke chuckles, watching the dramatic sigh escape her best friend's lips. "I have no idea what the hell you've just said but the acting makes up for it. Now, in English, can you explain to me what's happened?"

As they wait for the elevator to take it's sweet arse time, Raven rambles to Clarke about the earlier events, going on to explain about her run in with Anya and her stupid, British fiancee. Clarke holds back her laughter as Raven goes on to explain her panic and grabbing the nearest girl she could find to introduce to them as her girlfriend.

"The best part was Griff? Her little friend was saying how she's a crazy cat lady, right? And then has the nerve to tell me." Raven points at herself, her voice reaching higher levels. "Me, out of all people that I have no game? Joder eso." Raven turns on the spot, facing the metal elevator doors and angrily pushes the button, in hope it'll make the process go quicker.

Clarke sniffles out a quiet laughter, not able to hold it in any longer to which Raven shoots her a glare. "I'm sorry, I'm just picturing you in a panic and deciding to scoop some random girl in to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Ha ha," Raven sarcastically mocks, glaring her eyes. "It's not funny, Griff. I kissed her cheek and everything."

"You didn't?" Clarke gasps, the laughter coming out with a force. "What did she do?"

"She stood there, stiff as an iron board and didn't say anything and then I thought hm? How else can I make this even more awkward? Oh, yes, let's just it a whole new step further by becoming a pimp and offering her money."

The elevator door slides open with a ding, just as Raven was finishing her last part of the rant. Needless to say, the people leaving the elevator gave her strange looks when they started to walk out, Raven scowled at them in return before walking into the empty elevator.

Raven leans against the side, glaring straight ahead at the metal. "At least she didn't call you out on it, right? And now you have a girlfriend for this party."

"Did you not listen?" Raven snorts, not bothering to look over, her eyes focused on the metal tin they were travelling in. "She said I had no game. I called it off."

"So now you're back to square one and girlfriend-less. What are you going to say to Anya when you turn up without your date?"

The elevator halts to the floor that they had pressed and the door slides open to allow them to walk out of it, they walk down the hallway, arms linked with each other as Raven tries to plot together her new plan. Only, her sarcasm is over clouding any rational thoughts she could think of. She really needs to get this mood out of her system.

Clarke opens the suite door and makes a beeline for the messy bed, when she reaches a safety distance, she makes a leap and lands successfully on a pile of their mixed up clothes on top of the sheets.

"Let's pretend you're Anya." Raven suggests, with a devious smile on her face. "And obviously, I'm me."

Clarke shuffles up, sitting up straight on the bed and throws up her hands to run havoc in her hair, creating a messy effect and sucks in her cheeks and attempts to speak, "I'm ready."

Raven was knees buckled, letting out howls of laughter at how insane Clarke looks. "Griff, why are you sucking in your cheeks?"

"To create more of a line for my cheek bones?" Clarke replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right.." Raven says after another laugh, if they're going to give this show a proper run down, she's going to do it properly, too. Raven unravels the scarf from her neck and pulls out her pony tail, allowing her brown, silky hair to unravel past her shoulders. Raven walks out of the room, standing on the opposite side of the door and knocks it.

She could hear the heavy foot steps on the other side make their way to the door and Clarke opens it, with her eyebrows raised and her cheeks still sucked in. "Raven, you made it! Wait, where is your date?"

Raven sighs dramatically, bringing her hand to her forehead. "Spencer couldn't make it today, there's been a problem. Apparently, according to the doctors; her brain has took a dramatic turn, becoming faulty in the wiring, making her normal perspective of life become faulty. It's shocking, she even said I had no game, can you believe it? Me? Out of all the people in the world. The inventor of the 'game' itself!"

Raven slides down the hotel wall with a huge, dramatic sigh.

Clarke widens her eyes further, still in her act and offers out her hand. "Don't you worry, Rae. You can prove to me that your game is intact, quick let's ravish each other over the desk."

"What the fuck, Griff?" Raven replies, coming out of her pretend act and scrunched her face up in concern.

"What?" Clarke shrugs, nonchalantly.

"Ravish each other over a desk, who even says that?" Raven asks, taking Clarke's hand and lifts herself up.

Clarke wiggles her eyebrows, putting her cheeks back to normal. "Do you think Lexa will let me ravish her over a desk?"

"I don't think you'll be getting laid for the rest of your life if you use the word ravish as a sexual term." Raven replies, giving her a look of 'what-the-fuck'.

"How about we ravish a slice of pizza instead? I'm hungry." Clarke smiles, shrugging off the insult and returns back to her spot on the bed.

* * *

 **29th October, 2017. Lincoln's Inn Field.**

Spencer was out on her morning run, it was one of little things she still enjoyed doing since she left Rosewood and there wasn't many people walking around at this time of the Sunday morning. The streets were quiet and bare, allowing her to have free roam of the paths as she pleases. It's weird how such a small thing can bring so much pleasure, then again she is used to marching through crowds on the busy London streets.

The autumn air was providing a cold chill against her body as she pumped through the streets, luckily for Spencer, she had her protective running gear on for this kind of weather, every piece of clothing was wrapped tightly around her, providing warmth from the cold; she was her black Nike thermal running tights and a sports jacket, covering her nearly bare body underneath. She had opted to wear only a sports bra underneath the jacket. Just in case the English weather changed - it could be very unpredictable with what she's noticed so far since living here.

Spencer slowly brings her sprinting pace down, settling into a jog as she runs through the gates of Lincoln's Inn Field. Her morning run needed a break soon and there was a small café situated on sight that she usually makes a stop at before beginning her second half of the morning jog.

The song changed on her phone playlist and Runnin' by Beyonce began to pump into her ears, making her legs work harder than she had intended, wanting to sprint again to the motivational song. Spencer let go of the resistance, running free throughout the park, her legs guiding her freely to her next destination.

Autumn was in full force around in the park, the trees that were planted around had leaves falling from them; falling carelessly on top of the patches of grass with it's light colours of yellow's and browns. The park was quiet, just like the streets, with the early morning dog walkers strolling along the paths with their dogs running excitedly throughout the field, some leaping into the patches of leaves with eager and determination.

At the far right end of the park is where the tennis court lay, with people already out filling the courts as they battle with each other with each bat of the ball.

The other end of the park is where the café was placed, with it's table and chairs mounted inside and out. Spencer could see only a few customers sitting outside, enduring the autumn temperatures with their thick coats wrapped around them.

The thought of drinking a warm coffee left her taste buds in awe; aside from Nala, her friends and family - coffee was the next best thing in her life that she loved so much. It's a pity that Ezra couldn't expand his business, opening up an England version of "The Brew" so she could enjoy the taste of her missed, beloved Rosewood coffee.

The song finished, her playlist finding 'Thistle & Weeds' by Mumford and Sons, the song bringing a slower pace to her running; settling back into a jog as she nears towards the café. Spencer's eyes roam to the cafe, licking her lips just thinking about the drink that she would be swallowing in the next five minutes. Her delightful thoughts were interrupted as her eyes roamed over to two customers walking out of the entrance and onto the outside sitting area.

The same pony tail.

The girl from yesterday.

Today, wearing what looks like a blue and white soccer jersey and colour coordinated shorts with a ball at her feet; this girl must be preposterous to even consider wandering around in the cold temperature dressed like that.

Spencer felt like she was glued to the spot - mentally - but her legs had other ideas, eagerly wanting to approach the girl, again. After all, she does have an apology that is over due. After yesterdays incident, she didn't think she would ever see the girl again.

Spencer slowed down on her jog, morphing into a slightly over powered walk as she approached, watching as the pony tail girl works magic with her feet; doing impressive moves with the ball. The first thing that crosses Spencer's mind was no doubt that she was talented.

The other thoughts weren't so innocent, as her eyes trailed up from the ball to her legs and roamed her body; unsure whether she was licking her dry lips from the lack of drink or the image in front of her.

 _Coffee, you pervert._ Spencer thoughts screamed at her, breaking her free from the trance.

Coffee. Definitely coffee.

Spencer's eyes flickered over to the blonde, who was sitting down at the table with a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other, she was dressed more appropriately for today's weather and was completely oblivious as Spencer set out to approach the pony tailed girl.

The tanned girl snapped her head up as Spencer crunched on the leaves below her and threw her hands up in the air, glaring directly at her. "Not today, Satan!"

Spencer raised her eyebrow at the protest, ignoring the boil of irritation in her stomach; she shouldn't be irritated by the rude comment. It was her fault, after all as to why the random woman is mad in the first place. "I came to apologise for yesterday."

The glare was still there, even if her facial features was trying to soften. "Do you usually stalk the girls you offend?"

"I don't usually offend girls to begin with," Spencer rolls her eyes. "I live nearby and was taking my morning run, I was going to take a break and have a coffee and saw you. So, here I am, apologising. Well, trying to, if you would allow me to."

The pony tailed girl grunted, eyes deflecting from Spencer's and looking down at her ball. "What exactly are you apologising for?"

"Hey, Raven. Is everything okay?" Spencer's eyes darted from the girl in front of her, meeting with the blondes blue eyes, who's looking at her with a mixture of concern and anger.

"Hi, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Spencer." Spencer says, with a smile as she offers out her sweaty hand, then it dawns on her that her palms are actually sweaty from the run. Spencer retracts her hand, wiping it with her jacket and holds it back out.

The blonde does something unpredictable and howls out a chuckle, "You're Spencer." The blonde says as she shakes Spencer's hand.

Raven looks up from the ball and shoots the blonde a look of another sharp glare. "Don't you start, Griff."

"What?" Clarke replies, with a wide grin. "It's interesting to finally meet the one who can annoy my best friend that much to the point where she breaks out in Spanish."

Raven holds up her hand to pause her, her glare now burning into Spencer. "Any way, why are you here again?"

Spencer shuffles uncomfortably on the spot, not pleased with herself knowing that she caused someone to be that annoyed. "I-I want to apologise for yesterday, what I said was uncalled for."

"No worries." Raven looks at her, with a weak smile before returning her attention to the ball near her feet. The apology didn't even come close to making amends - but why would it? It's not like Raven knows her well enough to know she is being sincere.

Spencer thought over her next idea which was completely out of character for her - she knows it and doesn't understand why she feels the need to act out the impulsive urge. "I would like to reconsider your informal request and I do not mean that I wish to be paid for any services of any kind but I would wish to.."

Raven didn't look up, she shook her head, sharply, allowing the silence to fill the awkward atmosphere between them.

Spencer, however, carried on. Unsure of whether it was the jog that was burning her cheeks with a blush or the situation she was about to offer. "I would like to be your pretend girlfriend for this event you're attending. I'm not forcing it upon you, but if you still need me to be there then I'll leave my number with you." Spencer pauses, looking out for any reaction; the brunette was still playing with the ball between her feet. Spencer looks up to find the woman, who she only knows so far as 'Griff' and speaks again, "do you have a pen?"

Clarke shakes her head, "I don't, but I do have a phone?"

"That'll work perfectly."

Clarke messes with her phone before handing it over with the unlocked screen and Spencer types in her number, saving her name formally as Spencer Hastings before handing the phone back over to the blonde. "I'll shall leave you two it, have a good day. And Raven, I really do mean my apology."

Spencer turns on her heals, jogging over to the cafe area to hide the awkward embarrassment that's taken over her. Never has she been put in a situation where it requires leaving her comfort zone of organised planning and jumping into an unfamiliar impulsive manner.

* * *

"Are you going to take this number?"

"No. And before you ask me again in the next minutes, it's a no again." Raven mumbles, twirling the soccer ball between her feet.

"She did apologise and you know, she's quite attractive." Clarke replies, looking over at the brunette who's sitting down inside the coffee shop.

"Stop looking!" Raven whines, pulling Griffin away so she doesn't get seen. "Besides, if you think she's attractive, why don't you take her?"

"I can't, it'll ruin my plans to sweep Lexa off her feet." Clarke smiles to herself.

Raven rolls her eyes but couldn't refrain the smile that wanted to surface. Her best friend was nothing short of ridiculous. She's only been pining for Lexa now since their band made their first live appearance on a television show. Clarke had the heart eyes since then, like a proper fan girl. "I hope that it works out for you, honestly."

"Thank you." Clarke beams with excitement, linking her arm with Raven's and leans in to whisper in her ear, "I think you should stop being stubborn and take that number though. I mean, look at her."

Raven follows the orders reluctantly at first, her eyes glancing over to look at Spencer, who's now stood from the table and opened her jacket, revealing nothing but a sport's bra. Raven's stubborn side tried it's hardest not to lower her gaze, but the eyes always win. Absorbing the sight from the distance, Spencer was packed with abs. Abs. Fucking Abs. Why, why do this to me? I'm trying to prove a point.

Spencer wrapped the jacket around her waist, covering her toned body as pushes through the entrance of the door and the two girls look away, sheepishly, trying not to get caught with their staring. When they look back, Spencer had already started to sprint down the path, away from them.

"Exactly." Clarke whispers again, confirming Raven's thoughts and Raven pushed her away, shaking her head out of her daze.

"So, she has a hot body? That doesn't mean anything."

"And attractive."

And damn fucking attractive. Still, doesn't mean a thing.

"And?"

"I think you should take this number and make your ex girlfriend jealous." Clarke winks at her, with a smirk on her face.

Game on, Anya Forrester.

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

Hey,  
I've got your number from a listed  
website, are you still selling your  
copies of dwarf porn?

"Uh?" Spencer says out loud, confused as she re-reads the messages, unsure if she read it correctly the first time.

"What's up, S?" Aria asks, looking over from the settee to her best friend who was stood in the kitchen, who was still looking down at her phone.

"I just had an unknown number text me and asked me about dwarf porn and if I was still selling them?" Spencer replies, just as confused.

Aria laughed out loud, tears rolling down her eyes. "It's not a brand new A is it?"

"Not that I know of, they don't have the famous signature on there." Spencer replies, in disbelief. Spencer types back a reply any way, just to clear up the confusion. More than likely a wrong number.

 **Spencer Hastings:**

I'm truly sorry, I'm not the person  
selling the dwarf porn. I think you  
have the wrong number. Can I ask  
which site this is from so I can have  
my number removed? Thank you.

Spencer returned to her task at hand, currently in the process of making a roast dinner for her and Aria before she has to drive her friend back to the airport. Aria couldn't stay another night, she had plans to attend to back home. Spencer continued peeling the carrots before her phone vibrated again.

 **Unknown Number:  
** You're not the kind of girl that I  
would like to have as a fake girlfriend  
after all. What a shame. ;)

Spencer rolled her eyes at the text message with a small smile tugging at her lips; Raven had decided to text her after all. It was a relief, knowing that they could move on from their first and second encounter. Aria popped her head up again, smiling warily at Spencer.

"So, who is it?" Aria asks with curiosity.

"Raven." Spencer simply replies, looking down at her phone, trying to hold back the smile.

 **Spencer Hastings:**

Oh, that is a shame, indeed.  
There was me getting my hopes  
up for nothing.  
I hope you find what you're looking for.  
May I suggest of looking at Craigslist  
for your love of dwarf porn?  
All the best, Spencer. x

"You're not in the dog house any more then, huh?"

Spencer places the phone back down on the kitchen side, returning back to her task at hand of peeling the carrots. Spencer knew just by the humour in Aria's voice that if she looked over at the small brunette, she would find her small best friend grinning.

"I don't like dwarf porn, not her kind of girl after all." Spencer replies, biting down on her lips to stop the smile from appearing.

"Are you both flirting?" Aria asks, her voice more high pitched than usual.

Spencer looked over at Aria and raised her eyebrows. "Do people normally flirt over dwarf porn?"

 _Impressive deflection_ , Spencer thinks to herself.

"No, but people do usually hide their smiles if they're flirting. Why, Miss Hastings, is there something that you want to tell me?"

Maybe not impressive after all.

Spencer knew what Aria was getting at, so she rolled her eyes at the question. "Yes, there is."

Aria waited, on the edge of her seat with Nala sleeping comfortably in Aria's lap. Spencer finished the carrot she was peeling and looked over at her best friend, keeping her face as serious as possible before faking her stutter, "I-I-I think you're not having any food if you carry on, do you understand?" Spencer warns, pointing the peeler in her hands in Aria's direction.

Aria protested with her hands up, sinking back in to the seat behind her and dropping the conversation. If Spencer knows anything, it's that her best friend loves her cooking far too much and she wouldn't want to risk it.

 **Raven:**

I think I'll skip dwarf porn just  
for you. I was thinking more of a big,  
friendly giant and you fit the criteria.  
Congratulations on passing!  
You have until Midnight to claim your prize.

 _Claim my prize?_ Maybe they were flirting after all.

 **Spencer Hastings:  
** Is that an insult about my height? I'll  
take the friendly as an compliment.

Spencer paused, thinking over if it was right to finish the text with the thought pressing at the front of her mind. Her brain was intrigued to find out what her prize was. Aria's words were still lingering in the air, though; are you flirting? Was she? Why was a part of her wanting to carry on if they were?

Curiosity ended up getting the better of her, finishing the rest of the text with: what does the prize entail?

For some reason - a reason that Spencer does not understand - this whole texting back and forth felt natural. Usually, in the past experiences, Spencer was shy when it came to flirting with others, normally leaving her in a mumbling, nervous wreck. Tonight, she felt a bit braver. Or, a whole lot braver. Wherever this new found courage came from, she was thankful for.

"What are you going to do?" Aria asks, not even bothering to look over this time, the television screen that was mounted on the wall took her attention, instead.

"With what?"

"Well, you're not gay," Aria responds, this time looking over. "Unless, you are gay?"

Sexuality wasn't an important deal to Spencer. In fact, she wasn't one for such labels, love comes in all forms where she is concerned. But for argument sake; she doesn't know where her sexuality lay, she's never thought about it before in great depth. She's had relationship with men and she could appreciate either gender's attractiveness and flaws.

Has she ever had romantic feelings for another female? No, she's never had that experience.

Spencer shrugs, casually as she works her way around the kitchen, checking over the food that was cooking. "I don't see the point in refining to a set sexuality."

"And that doesn't answer my question. Back to my point any way - you're going to be in a pretend relationship with someone you don't even know. Specifically, this said other person is a female. And if I stand correctly, I've never seen you before engage with another female like that before."

It wasn't the point that Aria was trying to put across that shocked Spencer, it was the fact at how formal that sentence was constructed, she was amazed by how mature it even sounded.

"Wow, Aria. I don't think I've ever heard you put together a sentence so formally." Spencer replies back, tilting her head in shock.

"Just disregard my point, S."

"Yes, back on that. No, I don't know if this fake relationship even requires doing anything in an affectionate manner. We haven't discussed that."

 **Raven:**

Take it however you please. ;)  
And duh, the prize is that you  
get to spend a whole night with  
me. How amazing is that?

Spencer looked down at the text and froze - the confidence front she had was crumbling down into her usual messy demeanour. A whole night with her? Is she implying a whole night as in a sexual way?

"I'm not even going to ask why your tongue is poking out like a dog witnessing a bone for the first time in it's life."

Spencer ignored the dig from the brunette, just staring at the text in front of her, trying to regain control of her thoughts; they were definitely slipping into somewhere she had not expected.

 **Spencer Hastings:  
** A whole night with you?

"You know Emily and Ali are going to have a field day with you." Aria says, creeping up behind Spencer in the kitchen to get herself a drink from the fridge.

Spencer jumped, holding her phone to her chest for dear life, she hadn't realised that Aria had walked into the small kitchen area. Spencer threw the nearest towel at Aria. "Whatever this is stays with us, okay?"

Aria smirked, throwing the towel back at her. "Fine, fine. I'll keep it to myself. How long until this food is cooked?"

Spencer looked over at the timer before replying, "Another hour at most. Go make yourself useful and find us a film to watch."

"Make yourself useful and bang this chick already." Aria casually shot back, swiftly and quickly moving out of Spencer's reach before she has the backlash of that comment.

Spencer shot a glare at her, "Aria! I'm not 'banging' this chick."

Aria shrugged as she took a seat back on the settee, picking up the remote to browse through Netflix.

 **Raven:**

You know? The party?  
A whole night with me.  
And Clarke, of course.  
But she'll be too busy drooling  
over my ex girlfriend's best friend,  
no biggie. I was thinking we could  
meet tomorrow? And I wanted to  
apologise, too, for how I acted today.  
I can be stubborn sometimes.

Spencer let out the huge breath she was holding in when she had picked up the vibrating phone. Not a night with her how Spencer had thought, she had meant the party, instead. Spencer couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved by the answer. But, she was happy that their tensed encounters could finally come to an end.

 **Spencer Hastings:**

I have work until the late afternoon,  
but we could meet after it? I'll text  
you when I'm finished. You can tell  
me more about this whole night  
that I get to spend with you both.  
I'm going to leave you for the night now  
and spend some time with Aria before she  
leaves. Have a good evening. x

* * *

 **A/N: This website is different to AO3, so I'll put end notes here for Raven's angry Spanish translations:**

 **No tengo ningún juego? Te mostrare. - I do not have any game? I'll show you.**

 **Oh, mírame, soy un perdedor engreído que pasa tiempo con mi gato, emitiendo juicios sobre la vida de otras personas que ni siquiera sé porque soy un idiota virtuoso - Oh, look at me, I'm a cocky loser who spends time with my cat, making judgements about other people's lives that I do not even know because I'm a virtuous idiot.**

 **Joder eso - Fuck that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**30th October, 2017.**

Another typical Monday. Or, as Spencer thinks to herself; another typical work day.

Some days, she considers that changing her career would be beneficial for her and questions why she even chose to become a lawyer to begin with. The answer to that question always goes back to the same underlying root: following in the foot steps of her parents. To pass on the Hasting's dream through her generation. When the cases are handed to her on her desk, she thrives from the challenges, putting in every strength of determination she could muster. On the quiet days - such as today, she's sat lost in her own thoughts, awaiting for any task to present to her.

As she waits, sitting at her office desk, twiddling her fingers after completing her duties for today, looking around the room full of other lawyers, as they converse with each other about mindless natter. None that concerns her or spikes an interest. Mainly the women discussing their weekends with their partners or the single women adding in their two pence worth of their detailed nights out.

Leaving Spencer to consume into her thoughts. If she hadn't of chosen this career path, if she hadn't of followed her parents dreams and expectations; she could see herself being a mental health advocate for young people and adults; to be the courage and the voice of those who are too scared to speak up or too scared to seek help. After all, she was once a terrified teenager who was too scared to speak up.

"What did you get up to this weekend, Hastings?" A familiar voice breaks her free from her thoughts. Kate, one of her co-workers, a middle aged woman with straight, blonde dyed hair had asked.

Spencer for once had something different to input to the conversation, aside from her normal routine. She had spend time with her best friend, made new friends (hopefully, if Raven considers their new relationship as friendship) and had new developments of a pretend romantic relationship. Not quite the same as responding with her usual, "I've spent time with my cat, went for a run, etc."

Spencer chooses not to mention the pretend relationship, not wanting to have set of questions fired her way when she doesn't even know the answers herself. To which, that irritates her in some aspect, she's always went out her way to have answers - from educational purposes or even finding out who A was. And now, she's sat in the dark. "A friend came over from Italy after her book tour and spent the weekend with me."

"Did you have fun?"

"It was interesting." Is all Spencer replies with, with an attempt of a shadowed smile. Hoping that her answers were enough to divert the attention and stares from her. Enough socialising with her co-workers for one day, right?

Lunch time soon rolled by and Spencer found herself back on the streets of London City, her feet marching throughout the crowds to find her usual spot; a small, hidden gem that she had found once when she first moved here. She had got lost, trying to follow the GPS system on her phone and found the all day sandwich bar. The sandwich bar was a small shop hidden in the back streets of London, run by a sweet older woman with white hair called Barbara. Barbara was warm and welcoming to each customer that walked through the shop door. If Spencer found herself having a stressful or boring day at work, she would always find herself more eager to meet that warmth smile that Barbara provides.

"Hello, Spencer." Barbara says, with the most genuine smile a human could gift as Spencer opens the shop door.

Spencer couldn't help but smile back. Barbara had already worked her magic on making her day better. "Hello, to you too."

"The usual?" Barbara asks, moving around behind the counter and Spencer nods in response as she removes her navy blazer jacket, hanging it behind the chair and takes a seat.

Spencer pulls out her phone, expecting to find no new notifications of messages but is surprised to find two new messages. A lot of things in her life are surprising lately and this is definitely one of them.

 **Raven:**

Morning, legs.  
Is today still on?  
Clarke's leaving me for  
the photograph gallery this  
afternoon.

 **Raven:**

That didn't mean to sound  
so needy. You can say no,  
if you want. No obligations.

 **Spencer Hastings:**

I'm sorry that it took me  
so long to reply, I don't usually  
have my phone out at work.  
Today is still on, I could leave  
early as I don't have much on.  
Do you mind if we spend time at  
my place? I don't want to leave  
my kitten on her own for too long.  
I already feel bad for leaving her for work.  
Same rule applies, though, no  
obligations.

Barbara came out of the back of the shop, placing down a coffee in a mug to Spencer's table. Spencer flashed her a smile and said "thank you" before clicking onto the Facebook App to see what she's missed since eight am that morning. The news feed wasn't that active since she last checked and she had notifications from the picture that Emily had tagged her in and one from her mother asking for free moves for a game. If Facebook was any reflection of how her life is; it would sum up as dull.

 **Raven:**

Wow, you move quick don't you?  
Inviting me to your home already  
to meet your pet? I'm down.  
What time should I be ready for?  
And address please, so I don't get lost.

 **Spencer Hastings:  
**

I could always pick you up, it's not  
a problem. And you should feel grateful,  
I don't usually allow anyone in my  
apartment, never mind meeting my child.  
I'll pick you up, if you wish, just send me  
your address and I'll inform you when I'm  
on my way to you.

A hint of a smile overcame Spencer's face, becoming a new habit of hers when reading Raven's texts messages. She would never admit it but the brunette certainly lit up a fire inside of her; like an old fire place being reused again for the first time in years.

Barbara placed down a freshly made BLT sandwich on the table in front of her, taking away the empty context of her mug to re-fill and Spencer replies, with an over enthused voice. "Thank you, Barbara."

"You're welcome, darling." Barbara says, before vanishing behind the counter again.

 **Raven:**

I'm honoured and I can't wait to meet  
your child! :P  
Do you know where club quarter's  
hotel is? It's right next to to the park  
where you saw us yesterday.  
That's where we're staying.

Spencer closes her eyes after swallowing the last bite of her sandwich, to mentally map out the streets that surround the Lincoln's fields park, she has a rough idea of which building it could be; one of the many old, white buildings. She would use her sat nav to guide her if she gets lost.

 **Spencer Hastings:**

You should be.  
And I have a rough idea of where  
it is. I'll text you when I've finished  
work as I'm going to walk back to  
my building now. Enjoy the rest  
of your afternoon. x

Spencer shakes her head, annoyed that yet again she's used the English signature to mark the end of her text. She dislikes the fact that her employees welcomed her into the world of using kisses to end a message. Another habit she's picked up and started using. Damn, the British.

* * *

Clarke exchanged the money in her hands to the cab driver and offered him to keep the spare change as a tip, even if the miserable looking driver had done nothing but provide a grunt since she got in the back of the black cab. Clarke thought if she tipped on top of her fare; it might just make a smile appear on his face.

Or maybe not.

He couldn't even be bothered to say a 'thank you.'

Clarke opened the car door, glaring at the driver and advised, with sarcasm poisoned on the tip of her tongue. "may I suggest working on your manners? A thank you would be suffice."

"Thank you." The driver repeated the words, like there wasn't a meaning behind them and rolled his eyes. Clarke pushed the car door open wide and slammed it shut, using more of her strength than she had intended, behind her and let out a huff. As she starts off into a walk, she tries to push away the mood that has taken over her. When she had left the hotel room, she was ecstatic, like a child on Christmas morning; as she had flied over to London in time just as her favourite artist had done his England launch of his old and new photography work.

Clarke wasn't going to allow the ignorance of the cab driver to dampen her spirits today.

London. If she could, Clarke would stand in the streets of London for hours, taking pictures of those around her as they commute to their everyday jobs or homes; capturing on camera the chaotic world around her and capturing the moments that other people wouldn't stand around to notice. Like a man, in his brown trench coat with his ear pressed against his phone as he takes another long, sip of his drink as he walks towards his next destination - other people wouldn't take a second glance at the man but her lenses would be zooming in to take that reality shot.

Clarke loved nothing than taking simple shots of the slightly mad but beautiful world around her. Capturing everything in it's easiest of forms.

Clarke's hands ached to bring out her camera as she walks down the path, behind a young couple who are in hand and hand, sharing sly smiles with each other when they glance over to each other. Clarke wanted capture their shy and happy profiles. She would have done if she could do it more discreetly. She doesn't have the confidence to pull out the camera with such a close proximity.

Seeing romance in the eyes of others only makes her own heart swell with happiness and love. She, too, wanted nothing but to give her heart away to someone, to share those shy glances which shout out the hidden words of 'I love you's' over to her love and smile like an idiot to herself. Oh, how her body ached badly for such sweet, innocent love.

Clarke has only had one relationship with a boy from her college years called Finn. Finn had only one idea in mind and that was revolved around sex. Their relationship didn't blossom into the love she's always desired. Into the love she's always dreamed of. And their relationship ended quickly during their first summer together.

One day it'll happen for her. Clarke knows it.

She's day dreamed of the day where she would just walk into a room, take one glance towards someone and she would know, just by that one glance into their eyes that they're the one. And then, just like in the movies, they would sweep the floor and the magic will happen.

She knows it. Dreams of it.

Only in her dreams, there is only one face that she visualises. And that face belongs to Lexa Woods.

If only. If only.

Clarke opens the gallery door and her blue eyes ignite with passionate excitement as she walks down the gallery hall, looking at the photographs that were hanging on the walls. This was another dream of hers; to have her art work and photographs cherished by others, who share the same passion as she does. Her career dreams haven't yet had the break through it's needed. Clarke only manages to attend low key events such as birthday parties, wedding events and sometimes even night club events. It's one step closer to doing what she loves, she just wishes that her paintings made the same income.

She could only hear her mother's words repeating in her head, over and over, like a chant: " _you should have chosen a career that is suitable for your financial needs, Clarke._ "

It was a damn shame that she was a rebellious teenager, opting for her dreams instead of her mothers hopes and expectations of her. Not that she wasn't thankful for the line of work that her mother had chosen, in fact, the doctors and nurses needed more appraisal or a pay rise for their hard work and commitment.

It just wasn't her dream.

Clarke practically skipped through the halls, breathing in all the art that was hung up on the walls, happily in her element. She was on a search for one picture in particular, being already informed of some of the art that the photographer was showing in the gallery. It was her favourite piece and she's only ever saw it on the internet. Today, she'll be seeing it for the first time in real life.

She was feeling exhilarate at the thought.

Clarke found the black and white photograph in the middle of an open hall where the artist had displayed his old photographs. There was other people in the hall, but none looking at the one she was eager to see. Giving her the perfect opportunity to gaze upon it on her own.

The black and white filtered photograph was of a woman sitting on a chair, her body hunched forward as she buries her head in her hands, her long straight hair dangling forward, hiding her face. Around the sitting woman stood a circle of crowds of mixed women and men, pointing at her, as their eyebrows are furrowed with angry glares. Some of the people in the crowd, have their mouth gaped open to portray as shouting.

"What does this photo mean to you?" A woman voice broke Clarke's gaze, for some strange reason the voice sounded familiar, Clarke turned her head slightly to allow her blue eyes to meet the woman, she can't help but know this woman some how. Yet, she strikes no resemblance of no one she's met.

The woman had dark brown eyes with her brown hair pushed up in a messy bun, leaving loose strands to curl down towards her ears. Clarke's eyes fall, just to have a quick sneak at her outfit. The woman was wearing a blue knitted sweatshirt and casual, light blue jeans. The woman had dark freckles peppered around her cheeks, just above the shy smile displayed on her face.

Clarke scrunched her eyebrows, confused as to why the woman seems so familiar but can't pin point why or who this person is. So, instead, Clarke returned to the original question, pushing away her confusion and let her eyes focus on the photograph in front of them.

"To me it means the woman is exhausted from the pressure of others around her." Clarke simply replies, her eyes wanting to turn again to see the woman's face. She didn't dare, though. "What about you?"

"Along the same lines, only to me it represents my own personal hell. To have the pressure of others wanting me to conform to their expectations. Demanding me to be the person they wish me to be. And that woman, who is exhausted from all the pressure, is broken and torn from all the expectations, only wanting to be herself, not someone else."

Clarke's heart breaks at the words, she too, was under the same pressure when living back home with her mother. She, too, understood what it felt like to have others want a different lifestyle than the one she wished to pursue. Only, Clarke followed her heart in the end.

Clarke bites down on the inside of her cheeks, wanting to press on further with questions but unsure whether to cross a boundary of a stranger's life, instead she replies with a sincere apology. "I know how it feels, I'm really sorry you're having to go through that."

Clarke's daring eyes finally take that glance over to the woman beside her, the shy smile no longer exists, her face was displaying a frown, staring ahead at the photograph. "Thank you, I'll break free of it one day, hopefully."

"Why can't you break free now?" Clarke blurts out. Inside her own mind, she's cursing at herself for overstepping with such a question.

The woman's frown transforms, now her face is blank and stoic, her hard stare remaining at the picture. "My job requires me to portray a person that I am not. At first, I thought I could go along with it. I was younger and naive, a young girl too excited to follow something that she loves. My job required me changing my personality and my looks - the world having too much of a demand over me. I did it though, only now it's been too many years that I've been living a lie that sometimes I forget who I am."

"You know what you need to do?" Clarke speaks, resisting the urge to pull the stranger into an embrace.

The brunette turns, her brown eyes meeting Clarke's blue, silently awaiting her suggestion.

"You need to say a massive fuck you to the expectations and be yourself. It's your life. Fuck the rules of other people." Clarke suggests, with a wild grin appearing.

The brunette curls her lips, every so slightly into a small smile to Clarke's suggestion. "Fuck the rules of other people? I like that."

Clarke's eyes roam to the brunette's lips, hands eager to bring out her camera just to capture this moment. A moment of seeing the scarce smile of the brunette. Again, she doesn't, not wanting to overstep privacy boundaries. "Fuck the rules." Clarke echos.

"Thank you for this conversation. You are one of little people to see this side of me. The real me." The brunette replies, with sadness in her eyes but allowing the smile to remain.

"Well, thank you for showing me." Clarke says, playfully bowing down.

The brunette let's out a loud laugh, which only makes the wild grin on Clarke's face grow wider. "Wow, I've never had anyone bow to me before."

Clarke places her hand up, playfully hiding her mouth with her hand, like she has a secret and gestures for the brunette to come near. The brunette does as follow, shaking her head and laughs as she does so and Clarke presses her lips near her ear. "I'll let you in a little secret. I've never bowed to anyone before, consider yourself privileged."

The brunette's body vibrates as she laughs at the words and playfully shoves the blonde away. "You are an idiot."

"Made your day though." Clarke quickly shoots back with a wink.

"If I reply with a yes, will your head grow?"

"Only if you mean it."

The brunette rolls her eyes, smiling freely. "We can't have that, can we? How ever will you walk out the building if your head expands?"

Clarke shrugs, nonchalantly, matching the brunettes smile."Guess they'll have to guide me through the doors sideways."

The brunette shakes her head again, laughing. "I would love to see that-" there's vibrations interrupting her sentence, the brunette reaches out for her jeans pocket and pulls out her phone and frowns down at the device before looking back up at the blonde, "-guess I'll have to see that happen another day. It was nice meeting you. What was your name?"

"Clarke." The blonde smiles, ignoring the disappointing feeling over clouding her as she thinks about the brunette having to leave.

"Clarke." The brunette nods, adding her own kick to the 'k'. "I have to go back to my reality now. May we meet again, Clarke."

Clarke has heard her name being said by hundreds of people throughout her life time and she's never felt the effect of butterflies erupting in her stomach over her own name before.

Clarke has already decided that the brunettes version of her name is her favourite. Without a doubt.

The brunette frowns as there was more incoming vibrations from her phone and begins to walk away in a hurry, her attention was focused on the phone the whole time. "Wait!"

The brunette stops in her tracks, turning her head to glance over her shoulder at Clarke.

"I didn't get your name." Clarke shouts, ignoring the new attention being focused on her from the other viewers in the gallery.

"Alexandria." Is all the brunette says, with one more smile before disappearing down a hallway, out of Clarke's sight.

"Alexandria." Clarke repeats the name in a whisper, smiling wildly to no one but herself.

* * *

 **Spencer Hastings:**

I think I'm outside. Parked  
up in the grey Mercedes on  
the road.

Spencer placed her phone down in her lap and straightened down the creases in her navy suit. The hotel wasn't far away from her apartment, just a few streets away. It would have been easier to walk to the hotel than driving in her car. Mind you, it was raining heavily. Despite the long haul of rush hour traffic, she was thankful for opting to use the car to shield herself from the rain.

Spencer rubbed the temples in her head, trying to soothe the headache that was pounding. She knew it was from the lack of sleep and staring mindlessly at a computer screen all day. Lately, she's been having nightmares about a variety of things; some nights her mind likes to repeat and play the same images. Her nightmares were making her restless yet exhausted.

Raven knocked on the car window, making Spencer's head snap up to meet the woman as she runs around the car and opens up the passenger seat, looking drenched from the English weather.

"Jesus, I was only outside for two seconds!" Raven grunts, wrapping the seat belt around her.

"Do you not own a coat?" Spencer asks, examining Raven's lack of appropriate clothing again. At least this time, she's not wearing shorts or a t-shirt, she's opted for skinny jeans and a long, thin red jumper with a logo on that Spencer doesn't recognise.

Raven snaps her head around, staring fiercely at Spencer. "I didn't get the memo where you became my mother?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and turned her attention onto starting up the engine again, "it probably got mixed up with the memo informing you of today's weather forecast."

"Touché." Raven replied, her words hinted with humour. "It wasn't raining when I left my room."

"You don't live here do you?" Spencer asks, switching on the car's heating and then steers the car to turn down a back street.

"What gave that away? My american accent or the fact that I'm staying in a hotel?" Raven replies, with a bite of snark.

Spencer bit down on her lip, trying to refrain from smiling. "The fact you don't understand how unpredictable the English weather is."

Raven leans back into the passenger seat, frowning. "What's with that anyway? Yesterday was crazy, first it was cold but dry and the next it was like summers day."

"Welcome to England." Spencer playfully enthuses before dropping her voice to be serious again. "What part of America are you from? I can't place your accent, which bugs me considering I chose Geography as an extra credit."

"I move around the states a lot, depending on my work. I'm currently living in Washington D.C and playing for Ton DC FC."

 _That explains her skills with a football then,_ Spencer thinks to herself.

"You're a professional soccer player then?" Spencer asks, as she looks over at Raven for a brief moment. Raven nods her response and Spencer blows out a whistle to imply she's impressed. "Is it a professional team?"

"Yup. The team was founded only last year though and we've been in the National Women's soccer league for one season."

"I'm impressed," Spencer informs her with a smile. "Is the season over for this year? I haven't kept up with american soccer for years."

"It finished not so long ago, now I'm on vacay for a few weeks, I've got television commercials to do in my free time and the team are doing nude shoots for a Christmas calendar."

Spencer wasn't expecting that last part of the sentence, her grip on the steering wheel had tightened and Spencer fought back at the flash backs, trying not to think of the woman she barely knows naked. Tried being the key word, the images just shot up like an office presentation behind her eyes.

"I think you need to veer the car over before we hit a parked car." Raven suggests, quickly leaning over to pry the steering wheel, in horror.

Spencer snaps out of the thoughts, re-focusing herself at the road ahead, swerving the car before any impact. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts there. My work is crazy, lately."

Nothing but lies. Her work was far from crazy.

Raven leans back over to her seat, feeling comfortable again now Spencer's paying attention and not killing them. "What do you work as?" before Spencer could reply, Raven had put her hand up to pause her. "Let me guess actually."

Raven hums, as she inspects Spencer, making a judgement by Spencer's clothing. Spencer tried to flush away the heat burning up her neck as she feels Raven's eyes bore in to her.

"A lawyer." Raven nods, with a victory smile.

"I want to hear the reason behind your answer." Spencer asks, glancing over quickly at Raven.

"Your clothes are a dead give-away, nothing screams out 'I'm a lawyer' than a women's suit and her brown brief case." Raven explains. "Besides, you have the attitude of one, too, your whole stoic demeanour shouts 'I will take anyone down who crosses my way' and 'my idea of fun is grilling an opponent in a court room'. You even text formally. Who even does that?"

"There isn't anything wrong with using the correct grammar and punctuation." Spencer says, proud of the fact that her text messages can look smartly conducted just like any of her emails. Ignoring the offensive comments about her attitude. Spencer knows how to have fun, she just doesn't do the fun that every other human being does. Besides, what was wrong with 'grilling' her opponents in a court room? She thrives off it.

"You even signed your name on one of the text messages." Raven shoots at her.

"Your point is?" Spencer bites back.

"My point is that: if I looked up in a dictionary for the word formal, then you would be the definition of it."

Spencer shrugs, not even finding any offence by it. "It's a family trait."

"God, are all your family like you?" Raven mutters under her breath.

Spencer rolls her eyes and smiles. "More or less the same."

"I'm eager to know what your family do for fun at family get together's." Raven asks, smiling as she stares intently at Spencer who had brought the vehicle to a halt, parked up in her allocated parking zone.

"First, let's go upstairs and meet my child."

* * *

Spencer opened the door, pushing it aside to be friendly and polite, allowing the newcomer into her apartment first. She watches as Raven walks into her living room area, looking around to examine the wood looking wall paper she had chosen and how the living room is decorated, nodding her approval as she does so.

Spencer wanders into the kitchen, giving Raven space to wander around the living room as Spencer flicks on the kettle to brew them both a drink. Nala, who was overly excited, was running back and forth between the two; not quite making her mind up who she wishes to get her next fuss from. Nala settles for Raven, who had now took a seat on the settee and brought Nala into her arms to fuss her and Spencer tries to fight back the smile that was trying to surface at the adorable sight.

"Would you like a coffee?" Spencer asks, bringing out two mugs from her kitchen cupboard.

"What makes you assume that I like coffee?" Raven asks, glancing up from the kitten in her hold.

"Well, you stole my coffee the first time we met." Spencer replies back, with a smug smile.

 _Two can play the 'let me guess' what kind of person you are._

"Looks like you already know my answer then." Raven shoots back, with a hint of an eyebrow arch before lowering her head to look at the kitten wiggling excitedly in her hold.

 _Looks like I'm right, again._

"I can see why you're a crazy cat lady." Raven says, cooing at the ball of fluff in her arms, pressing kisses over Nala's head.

Spencer looks up at the ceiling, shaking her head and grumbles, "I'm not a crazy cat lady. Aria needs to stop saying that."

"Still, I can see why. You're so fucking cute." Raven says, stroking through Nala's fur. "Can I keep her?"

"You want to keep my only child?" Spencer asks, walking into the living room and placing down the two mugs onto the set coasters on the coffee table. "I don't think my mother would be impressed about this."

"Guess you'll have to take me to court then for parental rights," Raven replies, looking up from Nala and winks. "I bet you would get a kick out of it, too."

Spencer shudders at the words and closed her eyes, attempting to re-composure herself. "I would win the case considering I adopted her to begin with."

"And the fact you could probably recite the laws of this country in your sleep."

"And that." Spencer smiles, bringing her mug to her lips.

Nala curled up on Raven's lap, her excitement dying down and closing her eyes to sleep. Spencer looked up to meet Raven's eyes, for the first time during their meetings, they were both looking directly into each other's eyes. Raven seemed nervous, judging by the fact she was shifting around on the seat and the biting of her bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks, eyebrows furrowed, unsure whether she's missed something to make Raven behave this way.

"I have a confession to make." Raven blurts out, avoiding Spencer's gaze. Spencer didn't speak, she waited patiently for Raven to continue. "The reason why I knew you was a lawyer is because I stalked you."

"You stalked me?" Spencer asks, the words tainted with humour as she leans back against her settee. "I need you to define stalking; as in followed me to work? Camping outside my office?"

If this conversation happened a few years ago, she would be paranoid that Raven would be in A's master plans and had became a black hooded stalker.

Raven shakes her head before continuing, her cheeks tinted with a pink shade of a blush. "Nope, I mean stalked you via the internet. I wanted to know what kind of person you are."

"I'm intrigued to know what you found out about me."

Raven picked up Nala so she could shuffle back against the cushions behind her, legs crossed and her body facing Spencer, putting Nala back down to let her get comfortable again. Raven couldn't bring herself to meet Spencer's eyes, settling to look at the kitten instead. "First I found out about your background, including your family. I know you were born and raised in Rosewood. Your parents are attorneys and you have an older sister called Melissa.."

"I bet you know about my family traditions after all then." Spencer replies, with a smile. "No need to fill you in on the boring details of visiting the country club."

Raven's leaned her elbow against the back of the settee, tilting her head to lay it against her knuckles and smirked. "Boring details, huh? Did you not enjoy the posh life that you were introduced to?"

"Would you enjoy listening to rich, old men talking about their wealth?" Spencer directed the question back at her.

"I see your point, anyway. This is the part where I'm actually sorry for.." Raven carries on with her point, her smile had disappeared and she looks guilty, like a child who's been caught misbehaving. "I stumbled on to some news article which were based around you and your friends and the years of suffering.."

Spencer bit down on her lip, averting her eyes away from Raven. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I saw your face on the picture that belonged to the article and read it. Fuck, I shouldn't of invaded your private life like that. It's not my place. Maybe I should go? Yeah, I should go." Raven nervously rambled, picking up Nala to put her on the empty seat in the middle of them and stepped away from the settee, Raven continued to ramble on with apologies as she walked over to the front door.

"Raven." Spencer called out, getting up from the settee and running over to the tanned woman, grabbing hold of her hand. "Hey, it's fine. It just caught me off guard, that's all."

Raven was persistent on not looking up to find Spencer's eyes, looking everywhere but at her. "I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, honestly. It just gives me a free pass to stalk you back, too." Spencer responds, rubbing circles against the back of Raven's hand with her thumb. A friendly gesture to reassure her, hopefully. Which was definitely not another lie. At all. It wasn't like Spencer was enjoying feeling the warmth of Raven's soft hand. Definitely not.

Maybe a little.

Raven exhales a deep breath, finally looking up to meet Spencer's brown eyes and flashes a weak attempt of a smile. "You can stalk me all you wish, just don't type my name in any porn sites, I'll warn you now."

"Are you worried that I'll find you involved in dwarf porn?" Spencer winks at her, leading them back over to the settee.

"That's one of my prouder achievements." Raven smirks at her, leaning against the settee, with her mug in her hands.

Spencer missed the contact of their hands touching immediately.

Spencer rolled her eyes, laying against the cushion behind her and stretching out her legs, letting them hang off the settee. The exhaustion from her lack of sleep from the previous night was creeping over her. "I would hate to imagine what else is on there."

Nala decided to move from her position, to lay on top of Spencer's chest and sprawled out, mimicking her owner's actions. Raven picked up Spencer's legs and pulled them over her lap. Spencer had to bite back from smiling at the small gesture.

Trying not to think too much of it.

"Is this comfortable?" Raven gestured, pointing out her hand to Spencer's legs on her lap. Spencer nodded her reply. "Good because your previous position didn't look comfortable at all. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"I mean, if we're going to be in a pretend relationship, we need to get to know each other right? First, I want to know why you stalked me to begin with." Spencer asks, running her hand through Nala's fur.

Raven sighed, slumping her head back against her shoulders. "I'm like the poster child for trust issues. I'm really sorry, invading someone else's privacy like that is a shitty thing to do."

"Hey," Spencer softly replies, reaching out her hand for Raven to take if needed. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. Besides, is it really leaking into my private life if it's already all over the media?"

Raven rolled her head back forward, looking down at Spencer's hand and places her hand on top. "No, but that's beside the point. I should have just asked you."

"If anything, you've done me a favour. Now I don't have to explain about my life. You've saved me a job." Spencer smiles, stroking Raven's wrist with her thumb.

Raven smiled, looking down at the empty mug in her hand. "True that. Can you just stalk me instead? To save me the job?"

"Hell, no." Spencer laughs, breaking their hand contact and puts Nala to her side so she could gain access to her coffee. "I'm going to punish you by making you tell me instead. So, when you're ready, I want every detail of your life. Including your bank details and social security number."

Raven rolled her eyes and smirks, playfully. "You know, I'll make you regret saying that. Be prepared to be bored to death."

"I'm exhausted anyway, I could do with a boring story to lull me to sleep." Spencer winked at her before taking a swig of her coffee.

Raven playfully shoved Spencer's legs away that were laying over her lap and glared at her. "Now you're really in for it."

* * *

Raven wasted no time going into full detail about her family life. Raven was originally born in Spain, her parents had moved to California when she was around four years old, after her father's family business came crashing down. Raven's parents had decided to live with her mother's parents to get them back on their feet. Her family weren't rich but they lived comfortably and happy. The way that Raven had described her childhood when she was growing up made Spencer envious of her; she was happy child with her parents and grandparents around her, showing her love and providing her support.

Not that Spencer wasn't grateful for her upbringing, her parents were hard workers and had built up their own legacy. It's just that with the hard work comes with the lack of feeling the same love from her parents. They were always working long days into late nights. They would focus more on their work life than home life.

Raven continued to tell Spencer her story; explaining how she was always an overachiever at school and played sports for as long as she remembers, becoming the captain of the Polis High School soccer team. After High school, she had earned high enough grades to go to Stanford to continue her studies in engineering physics, completing her degree with honours, whilst also playing for Stanford's soccer team.

Which made Spencer's head swim in thoughts, in front of her sat a woman with an incredible, gifted mind.

Spencer knew that Raven was no doubt intelligent, her quick wit and remarks were enough evidence. She couldn't help but find it attractive hearing the words " _I completed my honours degree for engineering physics._ "

"And then this is the part why I tell you why I'm here to begin with, attending my ex girlfriend's engagement party, because, who the fuck even does that?" Raven says, bringing Spencer back to reality.

Because, right, she _was_ intrigued to know why she's travelled from Washington D.C to attend her ex girlfriend's engagement party.

"You don't have to." Spencer responds before Raven could explain herself. Even if she was intrigued, it was her private life. "I don't need to know the reason you are attending it, it's your life."

"Yeah, I know but I want to." Raven gifts her with a sincere smile. "I dated Anya in college, she was my first girlfriend. We grew up together in California and grew closer when we left for college. She was studying music, had a massive dream of becoming a rock star and was working so hard for it. I was her fan girl, in love with every single part of her. We were only together for a year before she took an opportunity and ran away to New York to pursue her dreams. Just left me behind like I wasn't even worth the fight." Raven pauses, biting down on her trembling bottom lip.

Spencer pulled herself up from her laying position and scoots over to Raven, offering out an arm for Raven to sink into for a hug. Raven shook her head and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I should be over it now and it infuriates me that I'm not. I want to get over her. And the reason why I'm here? Is to make her jealous and realise what she's left behind."

"That shouldn't be a problem at all." Spencer replies, retreating her arm and nudges Raven's shoulder. "From what I know of you already, you're pretty incredible. And don't take that compliment as a light one, if I'm giving out compliments, you should feel grateful."

"Well, consider me honoured, your honour." Raven laughs, wiping away at the tears that have gathered in her eyes.

"I'll take that compliment back if you even think about giving me snark, lady." Spencer warns her, shooting her a look of a 'I-dare-you-to.'

"Whatever." Raven argues back, rolling her eyes and hides her shy smirk by looking down at her vibrating phone.

 **Griffin:**

I'm back at the hotel now.  
what time are you back, so we can  
order food? P.S, met this girl today.  
Fill you in when you're home.  
P.s, p.s, hurry back home so we can eat.  
Loveeee youuuuuu.

"I'm sorry to ruin the night, is there any chance you can drop me back? Clarke's hungry and I know what she gets like if she waits too long." Raven asks, holding the phone in her hands to await Spencer's reply.

"You know, if you're lucky, I might even take you to a takeaway shop of your choice first to pick the food up." Spencer replies, smiling at her.

 **Rae Rae:**

Kinda don't want to come back.  
Damn you for wanting food.  
P.s, I met with Spencer today. (I  
know you already know that)  
and I'll fill you in with the details  
of how sweet she is soon.  
P.s, what do you want to eat?  
she's going to take me to pick it up.  
Love you, too.

"We better get going then before my best friend turns into the hulk," Raven replies, standing up from the settee. "Hey, Spence?"

Spencer followed her actions, grabbing her car keys from the coffee table and then looks up to find the smiling, brunette. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for today. I'm glad it's you who's going to be my fake girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

**31st October.**

 **Raven:**

We're currently dress shopping

and it reminded me to tell

you that the party is a formal

masquerade ball. :)

"What about this one?" Clarke asks as she examines a short blue dress with grey feathers on. "Hmm, then again I don't want to look like a peacock."

"I think you would suit a princess dress," Raven replies back with a laugh. Clarke shoots her an annoyed glare, not impressed with the princess nickname that she's been stuck with since college.

"Seriously, Rae?" Clarke grumbles, her fixated glare dropping back to the clothing rack in front of them. "Will I ever live that nickname down?"

Raven shrugs with a low key amused smile, pushing apart each dress to take a closer look at them, "you've got that Princess vibe going on for you."

"More like damsel in distress," Clarke shoots pack, pulling out a long light blue sweetheart ball gown that puffs out at the bottom and places it in front of her body. "What about this one?"

Raven looks up from the clothing rack and tilts her head, inspecting the ball gown. "I approve of that one, Griff. Go try it on."

Clarke's face lights up with an excited small smile, apart from photography and art, she has more room in her heart to love shopping. Clarke parts ways with Raven and goes to the nearest changing stall to try on the dress. Leaving Raven just as stuck as she looks around for her perfect dress.

With Raven's plan of showing Anya what she was missing came with wanting an ideal dress that she could rock the floor with; she doesn't want to wear something that was too revealing but in the same breath, she wanted to work with her greater assets. A dress that would steal all eyes and have them focus on her. Especially her ex girlfriend's.

And though she will never admit it; she also wanted Spencer's approval on the dress, too.

 **Spencer Hastings:**

What are you wearing?

Raven grins to herself as she looks down at her phone, her mind encouraging her to reply back with something a bit more on the mischievous side, even if it Spencer's question was innocent. There was nothing wrong with a little bit of harmless flirting, right?

 **Raven:**

Is this the equivalence

to phone sex, just without

the phone call? You naughty

girl, you. ;)

I'm wearing clothes, from head

to toe. Sorry to disappoint you. ;)

Raven keeps her phone in her hand and goes back to looking through the store of dresses, with an amused smirk on her face, imagining what Spencer's reaction would be to receive a message like that.

 **Spencer Hastings:**

Absolutely hilarious. [eye roll emoji]

I think you should be a stand up

comedian.

Now we've covered what you're

wearing today, can we cover

what you're wearing for this party?

And you still haven't told me

when the party is.

 **Raven:**

Please, less of the sarcasm

cause I bet it made you smile.

I haven't got that far ahead yet.

I'll send you a picture when I've

found a dress.

The party is this Friday.

Clarke comes out of the changing room and clears her throat with a cough, making Raven's eyes dart up from the phone to look at her best friend. Clarke looks beautiful, with the long, blue dress hugging her curvy body. All joking aside; she does look like a princess. A beautiful one at that.

Raven feels a punch of pride just looking at her, like a proud mother who's just took her daughter for her first prom dress. Her heart swelling in awe.

"Cinderella is going to the ball!" Raven comments after blowing out a whistle, as Clarke swirled around with a shy smile, allowing the puffy layers at the bottom to twirl around with her.

"Thank you." Clarke replies back, ducking her head to hide the blush that had formed on her cheeks. "I think I'll get this one. I'm thinking of getting a white mask to go with it."

Raven nod her approval after mentally picturing the blue dress and a white mask. "A white mask will bring out the blue in your eyes."

"That's what I was thinking." Clarke replies, nodding her head thoughtfully. "I'll go change and then come out to help you."

 **Spencer Hastings:**

I'm not even going to

comment on that. And

please do, so I can look through

my choices. I'm going back

to cleaning now. Is tonight still on?

Raven smiles, reminding herself of the flashbacks of last night. Spencer had driven her to pick some food up before taking her back to her hotel. They agreed to meet again tonight to carry on where they had left last night, Spencer had even offered to cook for her and Clarke after not being impressed by their diets since they've arrived in London.

Raven tried to argue back that there wasn't anything wrong with takeaways; ever since the soccer season had finished, it allowed her to have more freedom with food choices. Their coach was a total nut for healthy balanced meals even though salad doesn't compare to a slice of a greasy pizza. Not even close. As soon as their last game was over and done with, Raven went back to their shared house and ordered the biggest combo deal known to man going. Instead of celebrating with champagne, she celebrated with pizza, fries and chicken wings with an unhealthy side of chocolate fudge dessert.

 **Raven:**

Yes, Chef, it's still on.

We will walk there this time

and bring a bottle of wine.

Send me your address and

the time you want us to come round. :)

With her phone in one hand and her other tackling the dresses in front of her, Raven is close to admitting defeat of finding her perfect dress until she comes across a burgundy evening dress. Raven picks up the dress up from the clothing rack to study it further; the long, burgundy dress had a side slit, a wrapped v-line and thin shoulder straps. It had no other detail to Raven's delight, she wasn't a fan of having jewels on dresses. Or a fan of dresses in particular, she would rather settle for her hoodies and jeans any day.

Only, this needed to be perfect. For her plan to work, she needed to pull out all the effort. A perfect dress, hair made up and makeup to compliment her face. Anything to show her delusional ex girlfriend what she's left behind.

"Clarke, I'm trying on a dress." Raven shouts as she walks into the changing rooms and finds herself a vacant spot, hooking up the dress on the wall and closing the curtain behind her.

"Okay, I'll wait outside for you." Clarke shouts back from her changing room.

Raven undresses herself from all her clothing and pulls off the dress from it's hanger and steps into the dress, allowing herself to slide the dress up her tanned body. Raven sighs, as she tries to pull up the zipper that was located on the back of the dress, after struggling for a few minutes, she decides to call in for help.

"Griff, I need your help."

"Which changing area are you in? Point your foot out underneath the curtain."

Raven follows the orders, pointing out her toes underneath the curtains and wiggles them. Clarke slowly moves the curtain, enough for her to enter the small changing area but not enough to expose Raven to any of the other customers outside.

"Wow, that dress is amazing." Clarke comments, checking out the dress from head to toe with her nodded approval. "I think I might come as your date after all, tell Spencer she's no longer needed."

"Smooth, Griff." Raven laughs, swatting at the grinning blonde's arm to stop her staring. "Can you do the zip?"

"Right, okay." Clarke responds, standing behind her and pulls the zip up effortlessly and takes a step back to allow some space.

Raven's never felt so uncomfortable in her whole life, she's always been a tomboy kind of girl and had little time for dresses. However, as her eyes slowly gaze up to meet the mirror in front of her, she can't help but be taken away at the sight of herself. The dress was complimenting her assets; her smooth tanned leg was on show and her boobs looked incredible in the v-line.

"I've never seen anyone admire themselves as much as you are right now." Clarke jokes, arching an eyebrow at Raven's as she stares at herself in the mirror.

"Fuck, I look amazing." Raven whispers out the words, twirling her body just a little to check out her arse in the dress and nods to herself with a smile.

"I think your ex girlfriend is going to be blown away."

"I think I'm getting blown away myself." Raven replies, checking herself over once again in the mirror.

* * *

 **Raven:**

[picture message.]

I found my dress! Let me

know what you think of it.

Spencer stops with the process of cleaning her apartment, laying down the hoover against the settee. The image on the screen pops up of Raven standing with her back against the mirror. Spencer's breath hitches in her throat, her eyes roaming everywhere on the dress. Raven had wanted her opinion on the matter; only, Spencer's opinion wasn't suitable for a friendship comment, far from it. Raven looks stunning, absolutely so. The dress had done wonders to display her figure in the most dreamiest of ways possible.

Spencer's opinion on this? It is making her thoughts cloud with lust and desires; imagining scenarios that she shouldn't be imagining. That dress is too dangerous. And Friday night would be going to be more hard work that she had initially thought. How she's going to cope with such beauty on her arm the whole night and not be able to make any moves would be a struggle.

If Raven wanted to make her ex girlfriend jealous - that dress would be the perfect dress to turn any heads.

The phone in her hands begins vibrating, startling the brunette like she's just got caught looking at something she shouldn't be looking at. Well, it was true, she shouldn't be looking at her new friend in that way.

 _Mother is calling.._

Spencer quirks her eyebrow slightly as she looks down at the phone. It was unusual for any of her family members to randomly call her or call at all; they weren't a family that relied on social interactions. Whatever this phone call is about must be of importance.

"Hello, mother." Spencer speaks, putting the phone on loudspeaker and throwing it on the settee so she could get back to being productive with her cleaning.

"Hi, Spencer. You're not busy, are you?"

"Just in the process of cleaning before company arrives, how're you?" Spencer yells from the other side of the living room, collecting her cloth and spray to wipe down the coffee table and television unit.

"I'm fine, thank you and you?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Great to hear. Anyway, the reason for my calling. Are you coming here still for the Christmas holidays?"

"Yeah, I've booked four weeks off. I'll be landing in Philadelphia on Friday the 17th."

"Fantastic, honey. I have some important news to tell you."

Spencer lets her amused smile display, proud yet again with being correct at how predictable her family are.

"What news?" Spencer asks, wiping down the coffee table over for the 5th time after not being impressed with how dirty it still looks.

"I'm running for State senate for Pennsylvania!"

That was something she wasn't expecting. Her mother of all people running for state senate; the Hastings legacy was changing rapidly. "Wow, mom. That's great!"

"Thank you, Spencer. The reason why I'm asking of your dates is because we're filming a Christmas traditional dinner to put in the campaign, I want to show everyone how important family is to us."

Spencer rolls her eyes, their family doesn't consume to normal family traditions but she'll play along anyway, for her mother's sake. "Sure, mom. I'll be there."

"Fantastic, honey. Melissa is coming back from her trip, too, so it'll be all of us for Christmas!"

This gets better and better; a fake pretend relationship and now a fake Christmas get together? Is her life not even reality any more? Spencer looks around the room, looking for any hidden cameras that could be hidden away and replies back, "I'm sure it'll be incredible, mom."

"Is everything okay? You seem distracted?"

Spencer checks behind her television, still on the hunt for the hidden cameras. "I've got some friends coming round soon, so I'm just cleaning the apartment. Don't forget I'm bringing Nala, too. You excited to meet your first born grandchild?"

"I'll be even more excited if it was an actual child."

"Cover your ears, Nala, don't listen to what nanny Hastings is saying." Spencer jokingly says, covering Nala's furry ears with her hands.

Her mother lets out a little laugh, "I'll leave you now to your cleaning. The Christmas television meal is scheduled for the 20th, it gives us a few days to prepare. Have a good day, honey."

"You too, Mother." Spencer replies back, pressing end on the phone call, bringing the image of Raven's dress back to the screen. Her breath hitches again as her eyes roam the picture. Raven had wanted her opinion so she needs to reply back. She'll hold off her original thoughts, going for a more friendly approach.

 **Spencer Hastings:**

The dress looks good on you,

Raven. But, I bet you're already

aware of that. I'm almost done

cleaning, I'll pick you both up,

as I'm working tomorrow, so

I won't drink.

Spencer sighs, closing down the message with the imaged attached, thinking about how much of a challenge this party is going to be. If it was a real date, the whole scenario would make her happy. Who wouldn't want a girl like that on their arm?

It wasn't the dress, or how stunning Raven was that was the challenge; it'll be the separating the pretend from reality that is going to be tough. The ultimate goal for Raven is to make her ex girlfriend jealous; Spencer was only there to help her after Raven screwed up with announcing a girlfriend she doesn't have.

Spencer could play pretend for this one night, couldn't she?

* * *

 **Spencer Hastings:**

I'm outside.

Spencer shifts nervously in her seat, looking around at nothing in particular. Before she had left her apartment, she was waiting around with Raven's text and just so happened to click open the picture of Raven in the dress again. Needless to say, that photo was becoming her favourite. Spencer couldn't get her head around the fact that one person could look that spectacular.

And now? Spencer feels uncomfortable with the fact she's even looking at that said someone, whom she barely knows, in that way. As far as "pretend" goes, she was doing an awfully impressive job at living up to the expectations of someone who was in awe of their girlfriend. Only someone who was indeed interested in another person would gawk at a picture for that long. Pretend aside, she was growing more interested in Raven. Beauty aside, the girl was nothing short of being intriguing with her sarcasm and bite of a tongue and her low key accomplishments.

She shouldn't be interested, though.

It's not like Raven feels the same interest; they were going to a party so Raven could woo her ex girlfriend again.

"Why do you get yourself in these predicaments?" Spencer sighs to herself, slugging down against the car seat with her eyes closed. "It's just for one night, Spencer. It's just for one night."

It's just for one night, she can get through this. If she could get through years of stalking and mental torture; this should be a breeze. A walk through a park.

"What's up, legs. Are you falling asleep?" Raven says, alerting Spencer in her seat as she opens the passenger seat door. Clarke mimics Raven's actions, opening the door behind Raven and takes a seat.

"Hey." Clarke says, buckling herself in.

"No, no. I was just thinking. Hey, you two." Spencer replies back, sitting up straight in her seat and flicks on the ignition.

"What are you thinking about? That looked like some deep thoughtful thinking." Raven asks, glancing over at her.

"My mother is running for senate in Pennsylvania." Spencer answers, with the quickest lie she could think of. It's not really a major lie, considering her mother is actually running for it.

"Wow, that's really cool. I wish I could say that my mom was running for senate. Mind you, though, she is a doctor." Clarke replies.

"And just when I thought your family couldn't be any more formal." Raven chirps in, grinning from ear to ear. Spencer shoots her a playful glare as a response. "That is pretty awesome though, why did you look so bummed about it before we got in the car?"

Ah, was far as her lying skills goes - this would be considered busted.

"It's just we've got to play a pretend happy family and have a 'scheduled' Christmas dinner that we're putting on for cameras. To show how ordinary we are as a family. I can't remember the last time we actually did something like that." Spencer replies back. It was the truth after all; their family aren't ordinary in that aspect.

Their Christmas traditions are usually spent having a Christmas meal together, but the rest of the day is spent apart. Her mother and father are usually spend their day making business calls or working on their cases. Melissa would be out somewhere with god knows who.

Leaving Spencer either to her own devices; watching Christmas films on her own or catching up with her studying when she was in High School. Her best friends would invite her over but she would always feel conflicted on accepting - not wanting to intrude on their family time.

And not to mention the ache in her chest if she does accept; watching other families celebrate Christmas with their traditions, wishing her family could be like that.

Boredom would normally kick in on the evening time. After all the hesitating; she would finally accept her best friends offers when the day has died down and they would sometimes meet for a Christmas film and late night snacks.

"You don't do anything? Like open presents together?" Clarke asks, leaning forward in her chair.

Spencer shakes her head. "When I was younger we would, it was magical. The past few years however we normally have our meal together and then part ways."

"You could always spend Christmas with us." Raven offers, placing her hand on top of Spencer's hand that rested on the gear box and gives it's a quick squeeze.

Spencer tries to ignore the squeeze on her heart at the gesture. "What do you girls usually do for Christmas?"

"I'll let Clarke take this one, Christmas is her favourite time of the year." Raven replies, with a smile as she retracts her hand.

Spencer looks in the rear mirror to look at the blonde in the back seat who is beaming with excitement.

"We have all our friends over every year in our house. They arrive on Christmas Eve and usually stay until boxing day. That's if they haven't planned to visit their families. There is usually a big group of us. We all put together to buy Christmas decorations and spend Christmas eve putting them up. After all the decorations are up, we will all play a game of something." Clarke pauses to catch her breath, the excitement still lingering.

Spencer can't help but smile at the blonde; Clarke reminds her of Emily, Christmas was also her favourite time of the year.

"Then on Christmas morning, we will all wake up, put on our Christmas jumpers and sit together to open our presents. Lincoln and Wells will then start the cooking - they're the best cooks in our group and when that's done, we all sit down and eat together. The night time usually consists of dying in a food coma and watching Christmas films all night."

"Wow, I'm impressed. How big is this group of yours?" Spencer asks, glancing sideways at Raven.

"We're very popular people, what can I say?" Raven replies, with a smug smile. "Last Christmas there was six of us. It varies on if the others are spending Christmas with their partners or families."

"I can't imagine the stress that Lincoln and Wells go through cooking for that many." Spencer says, steering the car to lead up to her block of apartments.

"It's even more stressful for them when they've got Raven and Octavia constantly harassing them for food." Clarke replies.

Raven laughs and shrugs her shoulders, "I get hungry waiting around. It's more of wanting to boredom eat."

"You're always hungry." Clarke argues back.

"You can talk, Griff, I swear we nearly all had to go battle royal on you one year because you hogged all the turkey!"

"It's my favourite part of the meal!"

Spencer laughs, listening to the interaction of the pair as she parks up her vehicle. "Remind me to never cook a Christmas dinner with you. You'll be banned from the kitchen."

"You sound like my mother more and more every day." Raven cringes, her forehead wrinkles scrunched up in disgust and shoots Clarke a look of help. "I'm in a relationship with my mother, god help me."

"And now for that, you're grounded from tonight's meal." Spencer shoots back, with a playful warning glare.

"I'm not a major fan of cats but I'll make an exception for this one." Clarke says, allowing Nala to run freely over her with excitement.

"I called dibs already, she will be mine." Raven warns her, taking a seat next to Clarke on the couch.

"Do I need to remind you that you wouldn't win?" Spencer comments, looking over at the scene in the living room, mainly at Raven's face as the tanned woman's cheeks form into an amused smile. Ignoring the fire that is burning crazily inside of her just at the sight. "She will always be mine."

"But, if we're in a relationship, doesn't that make me her mother too?" Raven asks, her brown eyes glancing away from Nala to find Spencer who's standing in her kitchen preparing tonight's meal. Raven doesn't miss the hint of a smile that appears on Spencer's face.

"No, you'll be a step mother so therefore I would still maintain all rights." Spencer replies, working her way around the kitchen to switch on the cooker to cook the pre-made lasagna.

"I can gain rights if I adopt her."

Clarke looks back and forth between them both, quirking an eyebrow up. "Isn't this what people argue about if they're _married_? And not in a pretend relationship?"

Clarke's comment was enough to stop their bickering over Nala, both the girls looking away with their cheeks shading with a blush. Neither one is going to continue to argue their defences.

Clarke on the other end lets out a howl of laughter at the current silence in the air, watching as they both look away. "Wow, this is comical."

"Shut up, Griff." Raven grumbles underneath her breath, not daring to look at Clarke nor Spencer, her attention focused onto the curtains that are hugging around the window.

"Anyway, that food smells delicious." Clarke replies, picking up the conversation again, disregarding the previous one.

"Thank you. I've made salad with it, is that okay? I know you're both living the junk food lifestyle lately." Spencer replies, grabbing two wine glasses from the cupboard to pour both of her guests some of the wine that Raven had brought with her.

"Hey! I did say I'm allowed to now the season is over." Raven argues back, her eyes shooting towards the smug looking Spencer.

"Pizza isn't great for your body, especially in high doses." Spencer replies back, walking over to the living room to hand each of her guest a glass.

"Are you saying that there is something wrong with my body?" Raven's glare is still intact. boring into Spencer as she walks over.

Spencer's eyes dart from the glass to roam over Raven quickly but is busted when she reaches Raven's face to find the brunette smirking at her. The shades of pink had returned to Spencer's face after being caught and she quickly replies with a quiet, "No, there isn't."

"That's what I thought." Raven says, now the one with a smug victorious smirk.

Clarke tilts the edge of the wine glass to meet her lips and coughs out with, "definitely a married couple."

"Griff, shut up! We're not a married couple!" Raven cries out, her victorious smirk suddenly disappearing and glaring at the blonde next to her instead.

* * *

The lasagna went down a treat, all three of the girls had their fair share of moans when the food had hit their throats. All empty plates aside and only a few drops of the wine left in the bottle, left each one of the girls and Nala lounging lazily on Spencer's settee watching any interesting television show they could find.

Their eyes are all glued to the television screen until Spencer's mind reminds her of a game she had set up for her and Raven. It was a game that she had found herself during her High School years, something to help her remember relevant information during her studies.

Spencer stands from the settee making her way into her bedroom, not offering an explanation of any kind to the eager eyes of either girl on the settee as she does so and returns back into the living room area, placing the sticky notes, unused fresh notepads and pens on the coffee table.

Spencer takes a seat on the floor, crossing her legs and meets with the interested eyes of the other two women and explains, "in order for us to play our roles out during the party, I thought we could get could to know each other better. I know we already know some already but this also involves basics such as our names, age, likes, dislikes, favourite and least favourite foods and our hobbies."

Raven quirks an eyebrow up, eyes focused on Spencer. "And this involves notepads and sticky notes?"

Spencer nods, "the notepad is for Clarke, she is our judge for the test. The sticky notes is for us to write down our answers."

"Wait, there is a test involved?" Raven laughs, leaning forward to grab a pen and some sticky notes. "You want to challenge _me_ to a test?"

"You think I wouldn't win?" Spencer questions, her voice amused. From high school to law school, she held her own and made other students afraid to challenge her. This was a first.

"Not a chance. I'm a fucking genius."

"You're underestimating my intelligence."

Raven shoots her with a smirk, "No, I'm not. I just know that I would beat you at any test. Watch and learn."

Spencer leans out both of her arms forward and clicks her knuckles, matching the smirk. "You're so on."

* * *

As far as competitiveness goes; Spencer was confident that she would sweep the floor with anyone. In order to win any contest, she would make the challenge harder for her component. The same rule applies with tonight's contender; she wasted no time going into long-winded and specific details with Raven.

Raven however hold her fort too, giving Spencer a lot of information to process and remember. All through the "getting to know each other" answers; Raven gave Spencer the smuggest smirk she could offer. It didn't put Spencer off though - it just made her even more eager to wipe that smile off.

And she would. There would be no holding back where this test was concerned.

Spencer felt confident that she would clear the floor with Raven any day of the week - she would always hold the dominance over any tests.

Clarke, on the other end, found little interest in their challenge with each other and carried on with drinking the remainder of the wine and having dominance over the television with Nala sleeping peacefully on her lap.

Spencer and Raven carried on throwing every detail they could find to the set of questions that would be asked, neither girl holding back on any information. The exchanges of information went on for half hour before Clarke was roped into writing down the set of questions; Spencer had guided her with said questions, relaying them over so Clarke could write them all on the notepads.

The contest would play out as: each girl would pull Clarke into the bedroom to inform Clarke of the correct answers to each question before arriving back to sit in the living room. Clarke is sat on the settee whilst Spencer and Raven took a seat next to each other on the opposite side of the coffee table, sitting uncomfortably against the oak floor. The next part of the process is where the battle commences; Spencer and Raven had a set of sticky notes handed to them and a pen each. They would write down their answers to each question and hold them up.

Whoever gets their answers right earns a point.

Whoever has the most points is declared the winner.

And both of them were gunning for that winning title.

"Okay, first question. What is each others full names?" Clarke asks, looking down at the notepad in front of her with the pen pressed against it.

Spencer and Raven write down their answers on their allocated sticky notes and then hold them up.

"Ladies first." Spencer says, smiling softly at Raven.

Raven rolls her eyes, "you're a lady, too, you idiot. How do you expect to win this test if you can't grasp basic human biology?"

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Just go first."

Raven holds up the sticky note with a smug smile. "Spencer Jill Hastings."

"You don't have a middle name, but it's Raven Reyes."

"Both of you are correct." Clarke replies, ticking next to their names. "Next: what are both of your ages?"

Spencer and Raven don't even bother to write their answers down, they were both too adrenaline pushed by wanting to win the test.

"You're 25." Spencer states, looking confidently over at Raven.

"And you're 24." Raven mimics, with a victorious smile.

"Both correct again." Clarke muses, scribbling down a tick on the notepad. "I'm mixing this up now - what is each other's most disliked and favourite food?"

"Oh, me first!" Raven exclaims, leaning forward on her knees with excitement. "Your favourite food is a cheese burger. Specifically, if you could choose where you could get your burger from, it would be from a burger bar in New York. And you dislike any fish."

Spencer nods, impressed that Raven took the time to listen to the extra information. "Your favourite food is pizza and you dislike curry. Especially the curry you had one time at your grandmothers. You didn't have the heart to tell her because she slaved over the cooker for hours to feed your whole family."

Raven leans back glancing over at Spencer in a shock. "I didn't think you would remember that."

Spencer shrugs nonchalantly, deep down she knows she would listen to any story that Raven would tell her but she shrugs it off, coolly. "I told you that you're on."

Clarke clears her throat, startling both of them. "Correct again." Clarke does another tick on the paper before mumbling, "I don't know why we're doing this when the game will be even. Next question: Favourite film?"

"Lion king!" They both scream out in unison as Raven taps her hands against the coffee table in excitement.

"Correct. Hobbies: what do you both enjoy doing?"

Spencer leans forward now, locking eyes with Clarke's. "Raven enjoys playing soccer, she has no choice considering that is her career. If she isn't playing soccer, she's spending time with you and O in your shared house. Raven also enjoys music, gigs, Netflix, partying, sleeping and more alarming: blowing shit up with her man made experiments."

"And Spencer likes doing nothing other than scaring people in court, spending time with her cat, reading, cooking and watching crime documentaries. You also enjoying speaking to your best friends but your lives have got hectic, so therefore you don't speak as much these days." Raven replies.

"Correct again." Clarke says, eyes flicking in between each girl. Noticing how they're both smiling at each other after each question. "Skip the questions you both know, let's make this interesting. These questions I'm about to ask you don't know the answers to, seeing as you're both in sync like an old married couple, you should be able to guess these correctly."

Spencer's eyes begin to twitch with nerves, all her preparation for this test is now going out the window. Guessing wasn't her thing: facts and correct answers were. Studying hard and knowing the information is how her brain functions - not going in on a whim. As for judge of characters goes; she spent years trying to figure out who her hooded stalker was - making correct judgements of other people weren't one of her better qualities.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Raven laughs, watching the episode of twitching happen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spencer replies, re-composing her demeanour and replaces the nerves surfacing with her poker face.

"Alright, let's do this. What did each other want to be when they were a child?"

Spencer looks over at the tanned woman beside her and goes with the only things she knows: she loved soccer but she couldn't imagine that was her first choice. She likes engineering whether it's electrical or chemical; a laboratory assistant? No, far too tame for someone like Raven. And far too advanced for a child to think. Something science related, possibly? What did kids want to be in relation to Science?

Raven's brown eyes connect with Spencer's, the expression on Raven's face is a dead set giveaway that she is struggling to come up with an answer too. Her eyebrows are furrowed and forehead lines crinkled with a mix of confusion and concentration.

Spencer goes back to her original thoughts - science, science, science. What could a kid want to be in relation to science? An engineer seems far too easy as an answer. Think outside of the box. Science. Kids. Kids like space? Space. Common science related careers for kids would be an astronaut.

"Astronaut." Spencer breathes out in a panic whilst looking at Raven.

"Wh-a-at?" How?" Raven stammers in disbelief. "How could you just guess that?"

Spencer sighs in relief and smiles. "I have a brilliant mind, what can I say?"

"Is that the right answer, Rae?" Clarke asks.

Raven nods, her lips gaped open slightly in shock. "Yep."

"What's your answer?"

"There's no reason behind my answer.." Raven replies, hands pressed against the floor behind her and deflates against her arms."A pirate."

Out of all the odds.

And out of all the answers.

Raven got it right.

Spencer shakes her head in uncontrollable laughter. "The fact you didn't have a reason behind that answer makes it better. The fact you got it right is insane."

"Tell me you're joking." Raven gasps, her eyes now meeting Spencer's in disbelief.

"Honestly, you're right," Spencer confirms, still laughing. "I wanted to be a pirate and travel the world."

"This is scary." Clarke interrupts both of them, Spencer's laughter dies down and her eyes shoot towards the blonde on the settee. "I now confirm you're both wife and wife. Congratulations to the newly wed couple."

"We're not a married couple!" They both cry out in unison - only being in sync with their response makes the wild grin on Clarke's face grow wilder.

"Wow, you're both really showing me." Clarke replies, rolling her eyes. "Look at this Nala, you have two mothers now."

"I swear to God, Griff. I will embarrass you in front of Lexa on Friday." Raven warns her. "I'll tell her about the Princess story."

"What's the princess story?" Spencer asks, intrigued, as she clears away all the mess from the coffee table. Clarke's grin was replaced with a glare, a glare that was directed at the smirking brunette on the floor. The look was enough for Spencer to mind her own business. Instead, Spencer changes the conversation. "Who's Lexa?"

"Lexa is Clarke's dream girl. She's my ex girlfriend's best friend and band mate." Raven informs her.

Clarke's expression softens, the glare disappearing and introducing a smile. "I can't help it, she's gorgeous."

"You're ex girlfriend studied music, right?" Spencer asks over the kitchen counter and Raven nods. "Her and Lexa are in a band? What kind of music do they make?"

"They started off doing covers on YouTube, it's mainly changing a song and putting their own rock spin on it. They got signed by a company and began making their own music. Do you know who Tegan and Sara is?"

Spencer shakes her head, "Nope, who are they?"

"They're a two member band, both of them are sisters and pretty big in the LGBT company. Anya and Lexa are the same, just more hard rock."

"So, they're a big hit, huh?" Spencer asks in a surprise. Raven and Clarke nod in unison with their responses. A part of her was interested to fire open her phone to google the band and their music; for "educational" purposes - or more so curiosity. She doesn't, though. And wouldn't, not in the company of others. "Oh! I forgot, whilst you're here. What should I wear to this party? I was wondering if you would like to look through my wardrobe; I didn't know if you wanted to go dressed colour coordinated or not?" Spencer pauses, in shock at herself, she doesn't want to encourage this whole "married couple" statement further. Clarke's face is highlighting with a grin to show that she's enjoying this conversation. "-Not that we need to be colour coordinated. We're not a married couple, before you ask Clarke-" Spencer says, shooting her a glare of "I-dare-you-to-reply" before continuing. "If you wish to look through my wardrobe, feel free. Do not mess it up though, it's all organised."

"I'm more curious to know how it's organised." Raven says, her eyebrow quirking up as she stands up from the floor.

Spencer shakes her head, "I like to be organised, it's nothing extreme."

"Curiosity is growing. I can't wait to see what 'organised' is defined as in Spencer Hasting's dictionary." Raven replies, shooting Spencer a smirk before grabbing Clarke's hand to lead them into the bedroom.

Spencer rolls her eyes, watching the two women go off into her bedroom before returning to her task of cleaning all the mess from tonight's antics. It was only a few seconds in with them both raiding her wardrobe when Raven pops her head out of the bedroom door to look at her, with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing extreme, huh? Why do you have your work clothes already lined up in order with a note on each one stating what day to wear them on?"

"There isn't anything wrong with that." Spencer protests with a non-nonchalant shrug as she washes the wine glasses. "It's important to be organised."

"-There's different sections in here, too, Rae. Each section has a note indicating lounge wear, formal wear and running wear." Clarke yells from her bedroom.

Raven rolls her head back against her shoulders and laughs, "we're going to find a sock drawer labelled aren't we?"

"No, who needs to label their socks?" Spencer argues, glaring at laughing woman. "That's madness."

"Oh, that's madness? That's where the line draws?" Raven asks, her head dropped back to normal but the laughter was still escaping her lips. "You're something else."

"Do you want to be single for this party?" Spencer yells as warning back at Raven who has disappeared into the bedroom.

"Do me the honour." Raven yells back.

"Suits, suits and more suits." Is all Spencer can hear as they both rummage through her wardrobe.

If anything, Spencer isn't offended by the running commentary, she's impressed with her formal selection of suits for work. She feels nothing but class as she puts them on and leaves for work.

"Judging by the tremendous amount of suits and the flannel shirts I'm going to judge by saying she's a grade A lesbian." Raven's comment is muffled like a whisper.

And not that she's offended by being labelled - it's more so the fact that she's never been labelled before by the judge of her clothes. She hadn't chosen her clothes to be redeemed anything other than formal. She has a lesbian best friend, for God's sake, if she looked gay in any shape or form, Emily would have called it out ages ago.

"I'm not a lesbian." Spencer shouts, walking through the living room and spots the girls in action as they look through the wardrobe.

Raven looks over her shoulder, both eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You're not a lesbian?"

"Nope."

"You dress more gay than I do."

"If that was the case, why didn't my gay best friend call it?" Spencer challenges, with both hands on either hip and her head tilted.

"I bet they're waiting for the day where you announce that you're out of the closet." Raven bites back, matching the challenge.

"You really think so?" Spencer argues and Raven nods her head. "Right then, let's see, shall we?"

Spencer wastes no time by pulling out her mobile phone from her suit trousers and finds Emily's name on her contact list. The FaceTime call rings out several times before a familiar blonde comes up on the screen, the camera pointing up at Alison's face.

"Spencer, what do I owe this pleasure of seeing your face?" Alison asks, walking around what Spencer believes is their house.

"I need to ask you a question. Do I give off the impression that I'm gay?"

Alison looks down at the screen, her lips gaped open. "Em, I think this is a phone call for you. You owe me $20, by the way."

"Why?" Emily shouts in the background.

"You'll see why when she asks you." Alison replies back to her, the phone in her hands being switched over and the camera displays Emily's chin.

"Hey, S. What's up?" Emily asks, positioning the phone against an object and leans forward into the view.

Spencer swallows down on the irritation about the bet they had going on and the fact Raven is staring at her, with that smug look again. "Em, hello. My question is: do I give off the impression that I'm gay?"

"Oh, boy, this is finally happening, huh?" Emily replies, with a warm smile.

"What?" Spencer snaps, the irritation getting the better of her - Raven's victorious smile was becoming too much to handle.

"You're finally coming out as gay."

"I'm not gay!" Spencer snaps.

"You're not? Why are you asking me that question then?" Emily asks, confused.

"Because." Spencer glares at her before lifting her eyes to look over at the laughing girls in her bedroom. Raven is bent over, her hands pressed against her knees, struggling to breathe through the pants of laughter. Spencer switches the camera angle round, allowing her back camera to point at the scene in front of her. "You see the idiot bent over? She thinks I look gay."

"You do give off that vibe, S, if I remember correctly in High School, I had Paige once ask me if you were."

"I told you!" Raven cries out during the fits of laughter. "This is too funny."

"Is that Raven Reyes the soccer player?" Emily asks, peering more towards her phone to get a better look. Raven stands up straight after hearing her name and waves at the camera. "HOLY HELL, it is! Alison, come look at this! Do you remember when we were watching Rosewood's women soccer team playing against Ton Dc? And you thought one of the female's looked like me on the opposite team?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Alison's says in the background.

"She's with Spencer, come look!" Emily yells out with excitement.

Raven practically bounced from Spencer's wardrobe to stand by Spencer's side to look down at her phone. "Wow, your bestfriend is hot."

"Seriously?" Spencer warns her, glaring into the top of Raven's head. An eruption of jealously inciting through her veins. "You are checking out my best friend?"

Raven shrugs her shoulders, with a smirk lingering on her lips as she meets Spencer's eyes. "Why? Do you have a problem? I thought you were _straight_."

"I'm not straight nor gay. As I told Aria-" Spencer begins to explain, irritated beyond words.

"You told Aria before me?" Emily snaps, glaring through the other end of the screen.

"Em, let me explain-"

"Explain what? That I'm not a priority to tell these _vital_ information to?!"

"Em, please. Let me explain what happened!"

"I think these two are the married couple after all." Clarke interrupts them all, smiling innocently over at Spencer and Raven.

"Griff, have you got a marriage kink going on?" Raven asks, bewildered at her best friend and her ridiculous amounts of marriage comments tonight.

Clarke doesn't respond verbally, she just shrugs her shoulders before turning her attention back onto the wardrobe.

Spencer chooses the current silence to carry on with her explanation whilst Emily's eyes are burning into her. "Anyway, the reason why Aria knows already is because she was with me when this one," Spencer points the camera at Raven before replying, "decided to choose me - as random - in front of her ex girlfriend to be her current girlfriend and now I'm going to her ex girlfriend's engagement party as her date. As far as my sexuality goes: I don't define by the rules of labelling, I define the rules of what my heart decides."

"You're missing out the part where you offended me." Raven chimes in.

Spencer scoffed, "I didn't mean to offend you. I just merely said-"

"-whatever, you still said I had no game." Raven interrupts her.

"Nope, I stand incorrect: it's you two who are the married couple." Clarke adds in, looking over her shoulder.

"Man, if anyone has game, it's you, Raven. I've saw how many fangirls you have on your social media sites."

"Can I take your best friend as my date?" Raven playfully swoons in awe.

"Not unless you want me to kill you." Alison's voice comes into the conversation, joining Emily's side and places a kiss on the side of Emily's forehead.

"Aw man, I like your friends, Spencer. Maybe more than I like you." Raven comments, smiling at the two women.

Spencer looks down at her watch, taking in the time and whistles out subtly, "Well, would you look at that? I think it's time for you to go."

"Aw, really?" Raven pulls her bottom lip out to a pout. "There were us thinking we're staying for a sleepover? Clarke even brought her pedicures to paint your nails."

Spencer rolls her eyes up and shakes her head, forgetting they were on the phone to an audience in Rosewood, who were currently laughing.

"Keep her, Spence. She can visit us any time." Alison says, grinning.

"Okay, that's enough of you two. Have a good day, miss you guys, lots of love. Bye." Spencer glares at them and hangs up the phone before they could protest.

"So, safe to say your friends approve of me." Raven hums as she skips back over to where Clarke is stood.

"You're saying that like we're actually in a relationship." Spencer sighs. Not that it would be a bad thing, she's growing quite fond of the annoying brunette.

Not that she would ever admit that. Ever.

"Still, your friends approve." Raven casually replies. Spencer doesn't even need to look over at the brunette to know she's smiling with that victorious grin.

"Anyway, what were we doing?" Spencer disregards her comment, joining the other two near her wardrobe.

"Well, we were looking for an outfit for you. What are you feeling? Would you like to wear a dress or shall we choose out of your collection of suits?" Raven asks, looking through the section of neatly and organised suits.

What was she feeling? Irritated. Mainly.

"Whatever you decide." Spencer replies.

"What about this grey blazer?" Raven pulls out the blazer out of the wardrobe to inspect it.

The grey blazer was one of her favourites; one that she doesn't wear frequently and only uses for important events such as meeting new clients or going out to the company events. The blazer was part of a fitted piece; one she had made specially for her. The blazer came with a tailored made fitted waistcoat and long, slim grey suit trousers.

Spencer tilts her head, overlooking the blazer and nods. "I can wear that one, if you wish. I have the whole suit outfit and a fitted black, long sleeve shirt to go with it."

"That'll do fine then." Raven nods in agreement and for the first time tonight, her lips are laced with a sincere smile.

And Spencer doesn't melt at the sight. At all.

Maybe a little. Why is she even kidding herself?

"That settles it then." Spencer replies, stifling out a yawn to cover the smile that wants to surface. "Not that I don't mind you guys being here, but do you want to stay or I can take you both home?"

"Unless you want us all sharing a double bed and believe me, you don't want Clarke stealing your blankets-"

"Hey!" Clarke says, swatting at Raven's arm.

"You're a blanket hogger!" Raven replies back, swatting at Clarke's hand.

"It's fine, you two can take the bed. Unless, you want to go home. No obligations." Spencer replies, laughing at the two of them swatting at each other in defence.

"We're not stealing your bed, Spencer. We can go home." Raven responds, pulling out her phone and her eyes widen at the time. "Shit, it really is late."

"Yep." Spencer replies, yawning away. "Take the bed, guys. If anything you can both babysit Nala whilst I am at work tomorrow."

"You sure?" Clarke asks excitedly now, looking back and forth between them both.

"Sure thing. There is some spare pj sets in the drawers. Let me grab mine and I'll get out of your hair. Help yourself to drinks or whatever during the night. And don't worry about the noise, either, I tend to sleep like I'm dead."

"Hey, thank you. We promise we won't break your apartment or kidnap your kitten." Raven says, even if it was meant to come across as a joke, Spencer could sense their was a deep, thoughtful meaning behind it.

"No, thank you two for babysitting her. Feel free to use the television in here or my laptop if you want Netflix." Spencer smiles at Raven with reassurance before pulling out her laptop and placing it on the bed. She then walks over to her drawers to grab her pj's and her work clothes for tomorrow morning before ushering herself to the doorway. Spencer turn her head to look over her shoulder and smile, "sweetest dreams."

Whether it was the exhaustion from today's events or the company she had in her home; for once Spencer slept peacefully throughout the night for the first time in what felt like years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday 1st November.**

Spencer's usual Wednesday night hadn't gone quite to plan. By her 'usual', it meant returning from another dull day at the office to her apartment so she could lounge around lazily in the comfort of her own home with Nala by her side.

Tonight was different, though.

Instead of being in her apartment with Nala scooped in her arms; she was being pulled way out of her comfort zone, completely.

Tonight, she has decided (reluctantly, more out of her own will) to come to a bar that was situated in her little part of the town. Even after trying to shoot down both Clarke and Raven's attempts of persuasion. Only, she had no choice in the matter. Even if her sole reason of wanting to stay home was to ensure Nala was not on her own.

The pair hadn't took her arguments for an plausible answer though after putting up an counter argument of " _Well, Spencer, doesn't Nala usually spend her day alone whilst you're at work?"_ " _Yes, exactly. And Nala has spent all day with people, so, really, your point is invalid."_

Needless to say, all efforts on her part wasn't effective and they were not taking no for an answer.

So, after an hour of arguing and finally changing from her Wednesday's choice of work clothes, Spencer had changed into some light blue jeans and a grey loose t-shirt before being pulled out of her apartment, en-route to the hotel room which Clarke and Raven shared, so the other two could change into something other than their previous lounge wear.

With a straw placed in the middle of her lips, slurping back her non-alcoholic drink of coca cola, Spencer awkwardly took in her current surroundings. The bar that they had chosen wasn't only just a casual pub, no, Raven and Clarke had decided to bring her to a LGBT nightclub. A night club that was full to the brim of dressed up students.

Fuck, why didn't the pair give her a warning, at least? A head's up of what she was walking into would have been great. She should have known, by the judge of Clarke and Raven's choice of outfits: Raven sporting a black crop top with tight, skinny black jeans and her black high heels to go with them and Clarke opting for a blue and white striped pinafore dress with a simple white t-shirt underneath it, opting to wear just casual white converse. The dress up may have made Clarke look more casual but the effort she put into her make up and making her hair extra curly made up for it.

Spencer was feeling more self conscious of herself as her eyes roamed the darkened room with only neon lights trying to act as some source of light. Most of the women - or girls - looked like they belong here in their classy dresses and some in their suits. Spencer? Spencer felt like an middle aged woman going through a middle aged crisis.

Great. If she didn't already looked like a spare part compared to the two people she was with, looking around the room made her feel incredibly awkward.

Spencer's eyes found Raven's laugh as Clarke was whispering something into her ear, the uncomfortable feeling began to fade, as if Raven's laugh was like a soothing technique, replacing any nerves with only warmth spreading through her body. Spencer couldn't help but think of all the types of therapy that could benefit such a beautiful sound; they're missing out on the perfect antidote.

Had a bad day at work? Raven's laugh could soothe the stress.

Family problems? Just listening to such a sound could cure all your problems, instantly.

If being in a night club full of drunken, dressed up students didn't make her feel already doomed; the happiness that was vibrating from Raven was definitely going to be the end of her; her body couldn't deal with all the emotions that were going to combust inside. Even if her feelings did end in combustion, it would be worth it. The curl of her lips and the sweet laughter that continued to escape those said lips would be worth it all.

"Are you okay?" Raven shouts over the music, eyes full of worry as her focus is now on Spencer.

"Huh?" Spencer responds, shaking her head out of her daze, eyes focusing on the two women stood in front of her.

Raven takes a step closer, closing the distance between them, leaning into Spencer's body as her lips are brushing against Spencer's ear. "I said are you okay?"

Spencer lets out a deep breath, trying to prevent her heart from breaking free from her chest. Enjoying the feeling of Raven's body brushing against hers. "I'm fine, thank you. A heads up would have been lovely, though."

"What do you mean?" Raven replies, stepping back from her previous position, scrunching up her nose with confusion.

Spencer points around the room with her free hand, "I'm not exactly looking like the part for a night club."

Raven rolls her eyes, reaching out for Spencer's gesturing hand to give it a quick squeeze of reassurance. "You look fine, don't worry. Would you like another drink?"

Taking a deep breath, again, as if breathing becomes difficult these days, Spencer looks down at her drink. Well, lack of drink. When had she finished that? It was full just a moment ago. Spencer looks up again and frowns, "yeah, I'll take a drink."

"Time for shots?" Clarke squeals, like an excitable little puppy, depositing Spencer's empty glass on a nearby table and grabbing hold of Spencer's and Raven's hand to drag them over to the bar.

"No alcohol, I have work tomorrow!" Spencer shouts over the music, apparently her words are reaching to no one as Clarke had already asked for a tray of shots.

A few alcoholic drinks wouldn't hurt, right?

It's not like she couldn't handle her drinks, especially being friends with Hanna Marin who apparently could join the Olympics with her tolerance of handling alcohol.

Spencer snorts to herself, imagining her blonde friend standing proudly on a podium, dressed up in the USA's Olympic uniform after defeating her poor enemies in a contest of downing any alcoholic drink coming their way way.

A nudge to her arm awakens Spencer from her thoughts to find her new blonde friend with her hand in front of Spencer's face, in her hand sits a shot glass filled with a red liquid. Spencer smiles, taking the shot glass in her own hand and brings the plastic cup to her lips, letting the liquid run freely down her throat. All Spencer can think about is how disgusting that shot tastes.

Clearly, she isn't the only one thinking that as she watches Raven pull a face of disgust.

Clarke, on the other hand, is hitting the next shot down her throat.

"Clarke, that tastes like shit." Raven groans, placing down the empty shot glass on the tray and picking up another one.

Clarke shoots her a cheeky smirk in return as she licks her lips after downing her second shot.

Spencer looks down at the shot in front of her, already grimacing as she thinks about the taste the last shot had left in her throat. " _Put on your big girl pants, Spencer and drink that shot"_ Hanna's voice demands in her head.

Well, she wasn't one to ever disappoint.

And she certainly isn't going to be one to turn down a challenge right in front of her.

Spencer picks up the next shot that is waiting for her, bringing the glass up to meet her lips and quickly shoots back the red liquid down her throat, grimacing at the after taste that it leaves in her throat. She needs another drink to wash away the taste; a drink that was preferably not a shot.

"What are you two drinking?" Spencer asks, raising her voice to beat the pumping music, leaning her elbows against the bar in front of her, looking over at them whilst she waits for their answers.

Raven's left arm brushes against Spencer's as she looks over the bar to see what choices she could choose from, and if like it is an automatic response, Spencer's body leans further into Raven, bare arms pressed against each other. Even her own brain is plotting against her, it had to be. Raven tips her head to the side, whispering into Spencer's ear, "I'll have a vodka and coke, please." Spencer's body shivers at the words, leaving prickled goose bumps down her arms due to feeling the breath that escapes Raven's lips. The feeling is gone quicker than she hoped for as Raven turns to face Clarke to ask the blonde her choice of drink.

Raven turns her head back to meet Spencer's dreamy daze and raises an eyebrow in response before replying with, "Clarke wants a sex on the beach."

Quickly, Spencer diverts her attention to the bar, flushing with embarrassment as she looks around for any free bartender to steer the conversation away from being caught in a Raven induced daze. Luck is on her side, as a smiling bartender comes over and takes their orders. Spencer witnesses the raised eyebrow drop as Raven is literally pulled into a conversation with Clarke.

Successful save.

* * *

Hours slipped by and so did the drinks, slipping freely down their throats.

Spencer's original decision of only having a careful few drinks turned into more and more. At the moment, she feels a comfortable and warmth buzz pulse through her body, her limbs wanting nothing more than joining the students on the dance floor as they lose themselves to the music that the DJ is providing them with.

Oh, how her body was aching just to be free for once.

They had found a secluded area of the night club, their drinks settled down on a raised, wooden table as they talk about everything and nothing at all. In their presence, Spencer had been feeling more like herself than she has been since she arrived in London many years ago; feeling more like the younger version of herself again. She's missed this feeling. Missed feeling like a care-free version of herself than some old woman suited up in smart work clothes going to her usual boring day to day work life and returning back to a lonely apartment.

She could get used to this feeling.

There is only one thing nagging in the back of her mind though which she needs to address sooner rather than later as Friday is only two days away. Aria had made a valid point when Spencer had never engaged with another woman like this before; she needs a grasp of understanding of whether this relationship of theirs would be needing the public affection display.

And if it did, what would she need to do?

As the thoughts run freely in her mind, Spencer takes another lengthy sip of her vodka before pressing on the urge to voice her questions. Her hand reaches out for Raven's bare forearm to grab her attention, diverting her eyes from roaming around the busy night club. In response, Raven startles with surprise with the touch and turns slightly, her widened eyes meeting with Spencer's own with curiosity of the sudden touch.

It is now or never.

Spencer gulps nervously, before leaning over the table to invade Raven's personal space, lowering her mouth to find Raven's ear. "So, I need to ask you something."

Raven nods, her brown eyes no longer surprised but looking down at the floor to wait for the question.

"On Friday, will we, uh, will we need to be affectionate with each other?" Spencer asks, her cheeks burning up with a flush of embarrassment. She is secretly thanking the night club's technicians for setting up the lighting to make the room so dark.

Raven lifts her head, staring dangerously at Spencer with a smirk playing on her lips. Spencer narrows her eyes, frustrated in response, she should have known that Raven would get off on this. Raven switches their positions, leaning in to press her lips to Spencer's ear and teases with, "Wow, Spencer, I didn't know you were _that_ keen for this pretend relationship."

Spencer scoffs, shoving Raven away from her which only makes the brunette laugh even more. Spencer rolls her eyes as Raven tries to compose her laughter, intriguing the curious blonde who is standing next to them. Clarke shoots Spencer a look of confusion to telepathically ask why her best friend is dying of laughter. Spencer couldn't find the words to vocally respond, so, she settles for a glare in Raven's direction instead.

After a few minutes of trying to calm her laughter, Raven brings up her hand to wipe away the tears that are running down her cheeks before biting down on her bottom lip to stop any further attempts of giggling. Spencer doesn't give her any further encouragement, letting her eyes roam around the dance floor - anywhere but the frustrating brunette.

"Okay, okay, I'm good." Raven says, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths before walking over to where Spencer is stood. Spencer narrows her eyes, glare still intact as she watches Raven make a move to stand near her. The glare doesn't shift, even if her body is working against her as Raven closes the distance, her body close to Spencer's.

Her body is a traitor, as the hairs on her arms stand up as Raven's breath presses against her skin. Traitorous.

"As a serious answer to your question: we will need to put on a show for the guests on Friday." Raven huskily replies.

And just like that, Spencer's heart begins to pound in her chest, unsure what was the cause of this sudden close call of a heart attack - was it the thoughts of displaying affection to the gorgeous woman she is pretending to date or the tone of voice that Raven used? Both. Definitely both.

As Spencer pulls away from Raven, just enough to catch the smug looking grin on her face, she knows she is a goner.

Spencer isn't much of a religious person, has little time for any of it but right now, she is secretly praying for any God to have mercy on her.

With a shake of her head, trying not to let the smile that wants to oh so badly creep upon her face, Spencer's hand finds her drink on the table and she takes an unhealthy sip to control herself, attempting to ignore the mental slideshow of images that her brain is broadcasting of what the potential public affection could entail; ranging from just simple pecks on the cheek to holding each other in front of crowds of people at the engagement party. "What kind of show?" Spencer bravely asks after swallowing the remainder of her drink and her nerves.

Raven's lips curl up into a dangerous smile, eyes glinting with amusement before she's advancing with her next words, "what kind of show are you hoping for?"

"I'm not hoping for anything," a massive lie. Spencer rolls her eyes as the amusement grows on Raven's face. "I'm just asking what is it that you need me to do to be successful as your date."

"Well," Raven starts, brushing her body closer to Spencer, her hand a shy inch away from touching Spencer's arm. The smug smile on Raven's face is enough to inform Spencer that she enjoys getting Spencer wound up. That fucker. "We may need to do simple touches such as hand holding.." Raven's fingers are brushing ever so slightly against Spencer's arm, trailing her fingers down to meet the side of Spencer's hand. It is no more than a ghostly touch but enough to set Spencer's skin alive with fire.

Spencer's brain malfunctions as her eyes are fixated on the slow movements of Raven's fingers, desperately wanting to grasp Raven's hand with her own, wanting to intertwine their fingers together.

Wanting.

Even though she shouldn't want.

Apparently, the wanting is too powerful enough to override logically thinking. Spencer knows she shouldn't have had a sip of alcohol tonight, the wanting is progressing into urges. Urges that are acting on their own control, as her pinky tries to reach out to shyly touch Raven's.

Raven shifts in her position to find her own drink on the table, which gives Spencer a second to mentally fight against the urges and to breathe, before replying with, "just hand holding? I can do that."

 _I can definitely do that._

Raven blesses Spencer with a wide smile in return. "We may need to be just in general close, you know? Like hands on the waist, arm around the shoulder. Hugging should be okay, too. Don't worry, I won't jump on you and force you into heated make out sessions. I can control myself."

A disappointing feeling settles in Spencer's stomach. Was it bad of her for secretly hoping just for a simple kiss? Just a quick peck on the lips would be more than enough. She was only human after all, right?

And as if Raven was reading Spencer's thoughts, she continues with her sentence with both eyebrows shot up, amused at the sudden change of behaviour. "It's okay, Spencer, you don't need to look so worried, I'm not going to hurt you by being close to you."

Maybe she didn't read her thoughts after all. Thank god for telepathy being a myth.

"I think I can handle a hand on the waist, Raven but thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure about that?" Raven challenges, smirking from ear to ear.

If anything, Raven should know by now not make such challenges against Spencer, when will she learn? And nothing gives her better satisfaction than wiping the floor with her opponent, especially those with a smirk like Raven's. It was becoming her favourite past time, after all.

Raven presses the glass of vodka against her lips, smirking from behind the glass with her eyebrow raised, encouraging Spencer to meet the challenge she just made.

Determination and dutch courage are controlling her body as she takes a step towards Raven, bringing her hand up to take the glass from the brunette's hand, replacing the glass with her own hand. Spencer looks over to meet the eyes of an intrigued Clarke, who no doubt has watched everything that's just happened, before reaching over to grab her hand too - not wanting to allow Clarke to be on her own - before leading them to the busy dance floor. They are cramped in a tiny space, with younger adults swarming the dance floor as the DJ pumps _"Camila Cabello - Never be the same"_ through the speakers.

Perfect song to prove a point.

Spencer drops both of their hands and turns around to meet their faces. Two young females had already managed to capture Clarke in a three-way drunken dance, swaying their hips with confidence they already had or confidence infused by the alcohol; either way, Clarke doesn't mind as her hands travel up her body to meet her blonde hair, swaying her body to the music, as one of the females dances behind her, the other at her front.

Which leaves only the two of them, Spencer's eyes meet with Raven's, the brunette has her head tilted to the side, hands on her hips and the smirk had grew wider on her lips, displaying her teeth.

There is no backing out of this now, she had already agreed to the challenge and there is no loophole out of it, especially not against a person like Raven. She knows if she backed away then Raven would claim all bragging rights.

That is something that will never happen.

Spencer smoothes down her t-shirt with her hands, wiping away the sweat from her palms and then stalks forward, closing the gap between them. Her eyes are focused on Raven's eyes the whole time, wanting to see the reaction that the brunette would give. With the tip of their shoes touching, Spencer reaches out with her arm, wrapping it around Raven's waist, her long fingers trailing along the bottom of Raven's bare back. Spencer may have closed the gap between them but she left some space, their bodies slightly touching, after all; Spencer doesn't want to push it too far with her point.

Raven's reactions is priceless. Spencer is wishing she had a camera to snap the changes of her facial expressions during the swift change of positions; the smirk had dropped, transforming into a slightly open-mouthed gape as Spencer walked towards her. As Spencer curls her arm around her waist, that's when Raven ducks her head, hiding her face as she lets out a shy squeak at the surprising strokes of her fingers. Which leaves Spencer wondering if maybe she's found a ticklish spot?

Not so cocky after all, Spencer thinks, storing away the new found information in her brain; maybe she could use it next time Raven wants to challenge her.

And underneath all that cockiness persona, she is just plain adorable.

Actually, adorable doesn't come close.

It was beyond that.

More like endearing.

Spencer laughs, ducking her head to try find Raven's face - who is stubbornly having none of it, using the close distance of Spencer's body to lean forward to hide her face on Spencer's shoulder. "Raven?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hey, look at me." Spencer whispers into Raven's hair, dropping her hand from Raven's waist to help soothe the situation, awkwardly shoving it into her jean pockets. Only, her hand is aching to be placed back to its previous position.

Raven lifts her head but quickly looks away, looking at nothing in particular, wanting to avoid Spencer's face. She definitely has that shy side of her, all traces of confidence had disappeared. Spencer wonders how many people gets to see this side of Raven; the inner vulnerability.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Raven speaks up, in a grumble no less, but finally speaking. Her eyebrows are furrowed into a glare, a glare that is burning into Spencer now.

The smile on Spencer's face isn't down for bragging rights, or feeling proud that she could dismantle Raven's usual confident mask with a simple touch of the waist. Her smile is there due to being in awe of the discovery she's just found.

So, in a protest, Spencer lifts both of her hands and shakes her head, "No, no. You've got it wrong, I was smiling because it's nice seeing this shy side of you."

"Please, you caught me off guard," Raven snorts, with her hands on her hips. Her shyness is being hidden again, like it shouldn't have been shown in the first place. "You've just managed to discover a ticklish spot, that's all."

"You don't have to hide that side of you, Raven. I'm not going to think of you any less for being ticklish. Or, the fact you may have, you know, squeaked just a tiny little bit." Spencer replies, with a teasing grin.

Maybe she's enjoying having the power to tease Raven, after all.

"Whatever, don't think of yourself so high and mighty about it. Two can play that game and just know, that I can play it a whole lot better."

The song shifts to another and so does Raven's behaviour, the shyness gone far away, nowhere to be seen any longer. It is like Raven is making her own point now, her hips swaying seductively, arms raised in the air as her body moves to the song. Spencer has to blink hard several times to prevent her eyes from travelling down to the movement of those bare hips swaying. The blinking doesn't work in her favour, her eyes having a mind of their own as they slowly look down. It is mesmerising. Whatever point Raven is trying to make; it is working.

Like being being stuck to the ground with cement holding her down, Spencer just stands there, mouth slightly open, eyes going wild as they couldn't focus on one thing at a time, like it is too much information to process at once.

Raven is side smirking as she watches Spencer in return; the taller brunette being stunned by Raven's powers. Raven knows, Spencer also knows, that right now Raven has the upper hand - how the tables have turned.

Raven took full control over the situation as Spencer makes no effort to move, closing the gap between them, lazily running her fingers up Spencer's arms, finding a position for both of her arms as they wrapped loosely around Spencer's nape, her hips still swaying to the song, her body pushing forward as she does so against Spencer's. Raven's eyes never left Spencer's the whole time as she moved closer.

Spencer's breath hitched as Raven moved closer and wrapped her arms around. Finding it impossibly hard to work her lungs. Producing oxygen whilst in this position had become difficult.

 _Now if we're talking body,_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me._

Raven's hands that were around wrapped Spencer's neck dropped down, to Spencer's disappointment but Raven wasn't finished just yet, her eyes are glowing too much with mischief to be finished yet. Twisting her body around so her back is pressed against Spencer's front, Raven reaches for Spencer's hands, placing them on top of her hips. Too stunned to do anything about it, Spencer doesn't move her hands once, just allowing Raven to do whatever she pleases.

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

With her hands firmly pressed against Raven's hips, to Raven's satisfaction, Raven lifts one of her arms to reach back up to Spencer's neck, fingers curled into Spencer's loose hair, body rocking against Spencer's front. Raven's other hand is laying over one of Spencer's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Spencer eyes are focused on the movement of Raven's body as it sways along with the music, the pressure of Raven's arse rocking against her jeans is sending her body into an override of lust.

She was only human, after all, right?

It must also be human nature to find the feeling of layers between them annoying, the fabric desperately needs to go, Spencer wants to know what this position would feel like if their clothing was thrown on a floor somewhere. Maybe not quite the public affection Raven was thinking of, more for her bedroom. Or, anywhere that didn't have an audience of people.

The lyrics that sang out aren't helping her case, at all.

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on._

Raven turns her head, leaning up just a little, smirking as she does so, to whisper into Spencer's ear. "Remind me who's shy again?" with the sultriness of Raven's voice leaving goosebumps in her wake, Raven leaves a gentle kiss just below Spencer's ear before dropping her arm from Spencer's neck and removing Spencer's hands from her waist, walking away from where Spencer stands , dumbly and turned on.

Raven turns her head ever so slightly, looking over her shoulder at the stunned brunette and sends her a wink before pulling Clarke away from the prying hands of the two random women and begins walking towards the bar.

Spencer runs her hand through her hair, her lungs now beginning to function correctly again to provide hard, deep breathes. Her eyes focused on the back of the smaller brunette, her hips still swaying as she walks away.

If she previously thought she was screwed, she's now confident enough to say she is truly fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is just a little filler chapter until shits get serious at the party in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. :P**

* * *

"Still no text message?" Clarke says as she walks from their bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a white towel.

Raven grumbles in defeat, tossing the phone aside and laying back first on the bed to stare at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing she's ever seen. "Not yet."

She's still waiting for a text from Spencer ever since she sent her one this morning, she doesn't know why she's got a sudden interest in expecting instant replies, it's not like she's keeping track of the time or anything-

Although if she did have to approximate how long it's been; it would be about three hours, forty-nine minutes. Maybe.

"Rae," Clarke laughs, scooting next to Raven on the bed, leaning on her side to face Raven. "You know she could be at work, right?"

Raven rolls her eyes, not meeting her best friend's look. Immediately hating herself for what's about to come out of her mouth, "well, even if she was, she would have texted me back by now. She usually sends me one on her way to work."

Clarke blows out an over-dramatic whistle, something that Raven really isn't appreciating right now. "Boy, you've got it bad."

"What?" Raven says defensively, shooting up to lean on her elbows and sends Clarke a glare. "I do not have it bad."

"You've been moping all morning over this." Clarke reminds her, a smirk toying on her lips.

Yeah, doesn't mean anything.

"Shut up, I haven't been moping. I'm just worried about her."

Half lies, half-truth on the being worried about her, though. Where the fuck is she? Had she crossed a line last night?

"I don't know why you're worried. Things seem more than fine last night." Clarke winks.

Raven shakes her head, smiling to herself. Yeah, things did seem more than fine last night. She can't deny how incredible it felt to have the power to leave someone dumb struck on the middle of the dance floor. It did amazing things for her confidence, anyway. Even if she won't air the confession out loud; it was fun and exhilarating being so close to Spencer, working her body and seeing how wound up she could make Spencer.

The kiss on the cheek was for Raven's benefit, though.

Hands up to that internal confession.

There is a movement interrupting her daze, Clarke's hand waving in front of her eyes, attempting to bring her back down to reality. Raven blinks, re-focusing on the movement and turns her head to look at Clarke, trying to remember which part of the conversation they were at. Was there a question involved in there somewhere?

Clarke looks amused, rolling her eyes with a grin planted on her face. "You. Got. It. Bad."

"I don't." Raven replies, sternly, confidently. Anything to keep her best friend at bay. There's no time for crushing, she's here on a mission.

"Say that to the dopey smile on your face." Clarke shoots back, bringing her finger up to press against Raven's cheek.

Damn that smile.

Raven swats at her finger, glaring at her best friend which earns her a giggle in return. "So, last night was fine. But, that doesn't mean it's not fine today. Maybe I pushed it too far?"

"Or she could be at work." Clarke reminds her, moving from the bed to stand up to throw on some clothes.

Raven looks away to give her privacy, finding her phone in the process to stare down at it. The minutes are still counting, still no sign from her fake girlfriend. "Work or not, still no text. Do you think I should ring her?"

"You can look now," Clarke tells her which Raven obeys to, looking at her best friend and frowning, awaiting her advice. "Listen, Rae, if she is panicking and avoiding you, give her some time and space."

Raven sighs, biting her lip. "You're right."

"I'm always right." Clarke replies, smugly, brushing through her damp hair.

Raven picks up Clarke's pillow, aiming for Clarke as she throws it. "And you're always an idiot."

Clarke's laugh echoes through the hotel room. "Yeah, I guess that's one of the cons of our friendship, you're stuck with this beautiful idiot for the rest of your life. Now get ready, I need food."

Raven smiles, feeling proud of the fact that Clarke would always be around. Even if anxiety is playing tricks on her mind right now, she's always got this idiot by her side.

* * *

After a quick stop in the nearest restaurant they could find that served breakfast (they had found a Wetherspoon's near their hotel) and after demolishing the food that was placed in front of them, (earning a few curious glances from customers who were sat around the restaurant watching them with their fast-paced eating skills), the pair found themselves walking around the shops that are located nearby to find British souvenirs to take home to their friends and family.

Octavia had texted them constantly over the last few days, especially late at night when she forgot that there is a time difference happening between them, wanting updates since she's found out about Raven's new 'relationship'. And to not-so-subtle constantly reminding them of bringing back a present (or more so presents) to her. In exchange of what Octavia would remind them of "for missing out on all the juicy gossip. Why did you guys not pull me out of college and take me there with you?"

Raven can only imagine Octavia's pout and puppy dog eyes behind the text messages.

Raven's not so confident that England would survive with an over excitable Octavia Blake running free around the country. God, even the American citizens can't cope with her.

Octavia is wild, open-mouthed and too care-free for her own good.

How Lincoln copes with being so patience with O's behaviour is beyond her.

Saints do exist after all.

"Rae, look at this." Clarke says, giggling like a teenager in the corner of the store. In her hand, she's holding up a small square packet. As Raven edges near her, eyeing her best friend warily, she sees what the packet is. And just for a running commentary, Clarke continues to explain. 'It says 'want to see my big Ben?'" Clarke splutters through breaths of giggling.

A condom packet.

She's holding a condom packet whilst giggling to herself like a moron.

Ignoring the scoffing from a passing customer, an elderly snobby woman with grey hair, Raven barks out a loud laughter as she eyes up the rack which holds other condoms. "This is incredible. Have you seen this one? It's got a Scottish man holding bagpipes, and says 'blow my pipe.'"

Clarke takes a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing, tears rolling down from her eyes. "I think we should get them Lincoln, something to surprise O with."

"You're kidding right? We would need an unlimited supply with how they go at it like rabbits. All these wouldn't be enough for them."

"Excuse me." The snobby old woman interrupts, face full of disgust. "Can you refrain from your vulgar language, please?"

"That wasn't vulgar, lady. That was me being pleasant." Raven replies, grabbing hold of some of the condom packets to take with her.

"Still," the woman tuts. "That isn't very ladylike of you."

Raven looks at Clarke, rolling her eyes. Clarke on the other hand, is trying to be on her best behaviour now, holding back her laughter.

"I'm sorry, Madam," Raven says, sarcastically, "I didn't know we still are in the 16th century. Please forgive me."

"Okay, let's go before you get into a fight with an old woman." Clarke warns, pulling her away by her arm.

"I think you should learn some manners, young lady." They hear the woman say, patronisingly, as they walk over to the counter.

"Yeah, well, I think you need some of these condoms yourself and learn how to get laid. It might make you not so uptight." Raven shouts back, flipping her off with her spare hand.

The shop assistant they are now approaching raises an eyebrow at Raven's behaviour.

Raven smiles ever so sweetly in return as she places down the five packets of condoms on the counter.

* * *

It is near one in the afternoon and there is still no reply from Spencer.

Which is only making Raven feel more irritable. If Spencer was at work, she would have messaged on her lunch break, right? Like she usually does, so why isn't she today?

They're sitting outside a coffee shop drinking coffee, a much-needed break from their successful shopping adventure this morning. Clarke is in her own world, taking pictures with her camera which leaves Raven staring down at her phone, contemplating her next actions.

To ring or not to ring?

It's not like they're in a relationship or hell, even actually dating for that matter. But, they're friends, right? Friends don't ignore each other for no reason, right?

Well, friends don't exactly seductively grind their body up against the other said friend after drinking alcohol either, but hey, that's irrelevant.

Or flirt.

Well, sometimes friends do flirt but in a harmless way.

Still irrelevant to her point.

So, why is Spencer avoiding her?

It's not like they had sex, for fuck sake. They didn't even kiss. It's not really crossing a line if they didn't do anything but dance, right? On the other hand, she could see why Spencer could potentially be freaked out; their deal on this pretend relationship didn't involve affection of any kind outside of the parameters of looking like a couple at this party tomorrow.

Well, Spencer shouldn't have challenged her.

Or called her shy in the first place.

Raven Reyes is not shy. No thank you.

"You should call her." Clarke advises, eyes no longer behind the camera, her coffee placed in between her hands.

Raven frowns at the idea. Not wanting to come across as needy or desperate, but her mind needing some clarification as to what's going on. "Do you think?"

"You're going to end up driving yourself insane if you don't."

And she'll be going against every rule she put in place after Anya had left her if she does.

Rule number 1: Don't ever chase after a girl again. They're not worth it.

Kind of a bitter rule, really, wasn't it? But, it's a rule formed to protect her at all costs.

"My rules, Clarke." Raven reminds her, sighing as she takes a sip of her own drink.

"Seriously?" Clarke laughs, putting down her drink on the metal table in front of them. "You made those rules when you were sad and drunk Raven, they shouldn't count now."

Oh, but they do.

Raven groans, leaning her elbows on the table and bringing her hands up to meet her forehead, massaging her temples. "Ugh, I don't know."

"Anyway, aren't them rules put in place, so you don't go after another woman? I thought you said you didn't have it bad."

Raven shoots her head up, glaring at the blonde. "I don't."

"Don't have to follow the rules then if they don't apply." Clarke replies, wriggling her eyebrows, innocently.

Good point. 10 points to Griffindor.

Raven smiles in return, thanking Clarke for her wisdom. Picking up the phone from the table, Raven takes a deep breath and exhales, pressing the dial button and bringing the phone to her ear.

The ringing goes straight through to voicemail and Raven clicks off the call and frustratingly throws her phone aside on the table.

* * *

Spencer wakes up from her heavy sleep, irritatingly, to the sounds of continuous buzzing from underneath her head. By awake, it's more like blindly searching for the source of irritation with her hands whilst her eyes are still closed; not quite wanting to wake up to reality yet.

Whoever the culprit is who is trying to wake her from such a nice sleep is going to pay.

Spencer reaches out underneath her head, grabbing hold of her phone and attempts to either make the buzzing stop or successfully answer it without having to open her eyes.

Whoever is on the other end of the call came through, their voices sounding like a distant whisper. Spencer brings the phone up to her ear to hear better.

"Miss Hastings?" The man says over the phone, it's a familiar voice, she knows it from somewhere, but her brain isn't able distinguish who it belongs to.

"Hmph?" Spencer replies, although the reply sounds a lot better when she thought of it, the words 'who is this?' didn't come out correct.

"Hi, just calling from the office as to why you're not in today. We had no calls from you to say why you're not able to come into work."

Oh.

Spencer sits up straight on the settee in a wild panic, disorientating herself in the process. The fast movement made her stomach churn in knots. That will have to wait a moment though, there's more alarming things at risk – first, why did she not wake up for work? Did she not set her alarm? She always sets them before she sleeps. Hell, she even sets alarms in between the other alarms as a precaution.

Fuck.

"Miss Hastings?"

"I – uh – was up most of the night being sick? I must have overslept or else I would have called." Spencer says – lying - well, somewhat of a lie any way. If the truth has any resemblance, she does feel sick now after moving too quickly.

"I shall make a note of it, Miss Hastings and pass it onto your manager. We hope you feel better and catch up on some much-needed rest. Take care."

"Yeah, thank you. Bye." Spencer replies, shutting off the call and sighs.

Spencer looks around her apartment which doesn't meet her usual standards of clean and tidy; there is a takeaway box on her coffee table with a half-eaten kebab in from last night. Her t-shirt, jeans and shoes are laying around the floor, with Nala sleeping peacefully in her t-shirt.

The smell of the remaining kebab is making her stomach swirl, creating a chaos inside. She needs to run now to safety before the kebab she tried to digest the night before makes a reappearance.

Jumping over the mess she created last night on her floor with Nala cocking her head up in confusion, Spencer makes a dash for her bathroom, head down the toilet whilst her stomach takes revenge on her.

That'll teach her not to drink on a school night.

* * *

 **Spencer Hastings:  
** Did I ever tell you how evil alcohol is?  
You see, religious people find Satan the master  
of all evil. They're wrong; vodka triumphs that.

"Spencer's finally awake," Raven says to Clarke, feeling relief overcome her body now Spencer has finally texted her back. Raven smiles, looking down at her phone and types a message back.

 **Raven:  
** Obviously, someone can't handle  
their alcohol. Are you okay? Did you  
call in sick? Sorry if you have.

"Wow, for a moment there I thought we would have to start planning funeral arrangements." Clarke laughs, looking up from her phone. "How is she feeling?"

 **Spencer Hastings:  
** The receptionist called me to  
see where I was. I. Am. Dying.  
The food from last night is  
haunting me. Send help. Call  
111, it is an emergency.

Raven shakes her head, amused by the over-dramatic message and passes the phone over to Clarke for her to see. "Who would have thought she was a hypochondriac?"

"Yeah, no kidding. And I thought my hangover was bad." Clarke replies, handing the phone back to Raven.

"Think we should go and help?" Raven suggests, biting down on her bottom lip to stop the smile from spreading.

"Is it going to make you less mopey?" Clarke shoots back, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"How many times-"

"-You aren't moping. Yeah, yeah, I got it." Clarke replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "In answer to your question; we could take some food to her if she wants? Besides, it's getting cold out here."

"I'll ask first." Raven replies, typing away on her phone.

 **Raven:  
** I didn't think you would be so dramatic.  
Who would have thought this was  
a side of the great Spencer Hastings?  
P.s, do you want us to save you? We  
can bring food and coffee.

* * *

Spencer turns off the power to her shower, feeling a little bit more refreshed than she did fifteen minutes ago. Her head is still pounding, her stomach slightly at ease now but it still feels like a volcano that is just dying to blow up any second. On the positive side, she no longer smells like alcohol or like grease.

The lingering taste in her mouth needs to go though.

With a towel wrapped firmly around her naked body, Spencer walks over to her bathroom sink, getting to work on brushing her teeth. After that, she walks into her bedroom to find any comfortable clothes; any clothing that is extra baggy on her would be amazing. Throwing on a plain white t-shirt, pyjama bottoms and an extra baggy hoodie that she purchased for the cold, winter nights of England; Spencer feels better instantly.

She walks into her living room, working on the task of cleaning the mess up and making it look a little bit more presentable for her guests that will be arriving soon. The smell in the air is making her stomach churn again - that take away smell needs to go. Pronto.

The containers thrown away in the bin and dirty clothes put away in the washing machine, Spencer lights up a scented candle on her coffee table before walking into the kitchen to switch on the kettle, in hope to get a fix of coffee into her system; she feels like a zombie despite the long amount of sleep she managed to get.

It's been years since she's had a hangover and now she remembers why.

She can't handle the aftermath of drinking, even if last night has been incredible.

Last night was definitely worth the lingering headache and tarnishing her perfect records of punctuality at work.

Hell, she would even risk drinking every night if it meant having Raven dance against her body like that again.

Worth it. Definitely.

A knock on the door pulls Spencer away from the memory; she walks over to the front door, unlocks and opens it to be presented with just Raven standing there, who looks like she's been swimming in her clothes. Raindrops are dripping from her head, her clothes soaked through and Spencer can't help but light up with a toothy smile when Raven hands out the bag of food in one hand and a cup holder containing two drinks in the other.

"This is for you," Raven says, holding out her hands, matching Spencer's smile. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now, thank you," Spencer replies, taking the products and holding the door open with her foot. "How's the weather?"

Raven glares at her, pulling at her own clothing to demonstrate how soaked through she is. "Pretty fucking wet."

"I can see that," Spencer nods, smiling. "Feel free to change into some of my clothes, I'll put yours in my dryer."

"Thank you." Raven sighs with relief, rushing into Spencer's bedroom to change into dry clothing.

"No problem." Spencer shouts back, putting the food and drinks down on her kitchen counter and takes a generous sip of the coffee that Raven has brought her.

Heavenly; that's how it feels as the coffee slips down her throat. Heavenly. That's how it feels, seeing Raven again; Raven flashing that brilliant smile.

She could get use to this feeling.

"There's tablets in the food bag." Raven shouts from Spencer's bedroom.

Spencer opens the brown bag to peek inside and finds a ham salad sandwich and a box containing tablets. Spencer opens the box, popping out two tablets from the strip and grabs herself a glass of water to swallow the tablets with. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Raven says, walking in from the bedroom door, dressed in a pair of Spencer's blue flannel pyjama bottoms and one of Spencer's black running vests. "Can I use a towel? My hair is pretty wet."

Spencer's heart begins pounding in her chest as she stares at the woman in front of her, absorbing in the beautiful sight. "Uh," Spencer croaks out unintelligibly, "bathroom."

Raven nods slowly, laughing. "Thank you."

Spencer's cheeks burn up with embarrassment and mutters 'you're welcome' as she watches Raven walk into her bathroom.

 _You're an idiot. You're an idiot. You're an idiot._

"How's the hangover?" Raven asks as she walks back into the living room area, bent forward slightly as she wraps the towel around her hair.

Spencer trains her eyes not to drop to the revealing cleavage and saves herself from struggling by turning her head away to look at anything else she can find, heat building up her neck. "Um, my head is pounding, and my stomach feels like it's going through the wars. How about you?"

"I'm fine, I feel sleepy though. Me and Clarke have been shopping all morning." Raven replies, hair wrapped up firmly within the towel, her body is up straight again; safe for Spencer's eyes to fix back on to the brunette.

"How are you so fine?" Spencer asks, a beat of silence passes by and Raven's smirk hits her with realisation of what she's said. "I meant your head, Raven."

"Let's just say I'm a professional at it now. If you have friends like Clarke and Octavia, you train yourself up to handle your alcohol."

Spencer nods, mind flashing back to last night when Clarke kept offering more shots. "I understand, Clarke's pretty wild."

Raven laughs, "If you think Clarke is bad, wait until you meet Octavia. You'll be hospital ridden."

"I'm never drinking again," Spencer replies, shuddering at the thought of alcohol but her mind replaying the moment on the dance floor again. Okay, so she's lying to Raven about that: she would drink again. Over and over. Hell, she would consider turning into an alcoholic if it meant having Raven dance up on her again. Spencer shakes the dangerous thoughts away, changing the conversation. "Where is Clarke, anyway?"

Raven walks over to the kitchen counter to pluck her drink from the holder and then walks over to the sofa, sitting herself down and getting comfortable. "At the hotel, she's exhausted from our day of shopping."

"I don't blame you both for being exhausted, I've been awake less than an hour and I still feel like I could sleep another eight hours."

"Then come sit?" Raven says, patting the space beside her. "We can watch some television and chill out."

Spencer walks over to the spare seat on the sofa, putting some decent amount of space between them and flicks on the television with her remote. "What do you want to watch?"

"You choose." Raven replies, leaning against the side of the sofa, feet up and spread over Spencer's lap.

Not so decent amount of space after all, Spencer thinks to herself with a smile on her face.

* * *

It takes only thirty minutes into the first murder documentary before Raven falls to sleep on the settee beside her; she really wasn't kidding about being exhausted from shopping. The apartment is chilly as the rain pounds against the windows, cold enough to make the hairs on Spencer's arms spike up. Spencer slowly lifts Raven's feet that are laying on her lap, careful not to wake the sleeping woman and stands up from the settee, on the search for a blanket.

She picks up the thin blanket that's spread over her bed sheet and walks back into the living room to find Raven still in the same position, snoring softly.

Spencer lifts Raven's legs again in order to find her previous sitting position, takes a seat and places Raven's legs back down on top of her thighs before laying down the blanket over them both.

Raven quietly mutters something unintelligibly as she wraps the blanket tightly around herself, leaving Spencer with a little portion of blanket on her side. Spencer rolls her eyes, smiling to herself, even though she'll now be cold anyway; the small smile on Raven's face as she's wrapping herself up in a ball of warmth comfort is adorable. She'll brace the cold for this sight any day of the week.

Spencer lifts Raven's legs again just so she can lay side-wards in the little space behind Raven's lower back, leaning on her elbow with her head resting on the palm of her hand; just high enough to see the television from her position, and wraps Raven's feet over her for some more source of warmth.

"Spencer," Raven grumbles quietly. Spencer leans her head up to look at Raven's face and finds her eyes are still closed. "Move up, if uncomfortable."

"I'm fine." Spencer assures her even if her elbow is already starting to ache.

"Don't make me come and move you." Raven warns, sleepily, almost as frightening as a small puppy trying to growl.

"Easy on the violence," Spencer laughs, lifting the blanket up and shuffling up to lay behind Raven's body, her arm now aching now for other reasons; wanting to wrap around Raven's body and steal her warmth. "This better?"

"Mm," Raven mutters, grabbing hold of Spencer's hand to wrap it around her stomach. "Better."

Spencer shyly smiles, her cheeks burning up. "I'm glad. Go back to sleep now."

"Ni-night." Raven sighs, shuffling her body closing to Spencer's front and linking their hands together to lay over Raven's stomach.

"Sweet dreams." Spencer whispers, laying her forehead against Raven's shoulder blade and closes her eyes, smiling wildly to herself at the outcome of today.

Drinking on a school night? Worth it.

The cure of hangovers, you ask? Cuddling with the woman you're crushing on; it works wonders. Making it the perfect antidote.


End file.
